Need You Moments
by dragonfly76
Summary: A collection of ficlet's.  Moments from the story to lend more insight into the minds of the characters.  Short and unedited.
1. Chapter 1: Billy's Heartbreak

**Billy's Heartbreak**

One year. It had been one year since Bella Swan walked away from Forks, and all of the people who loved her. The secret about her fate was a heavy burden on Billy's shoulders. It pained him to see his best friend so easily fooled. Billy stayed away whenever she came to visit Charlie. The thought of seeing that beautiful young girl, one he loved with all his heart, cold, lifeless, nothing more than an abomination of nature, he couldn't do it. Bella was a vampire now, and there was nothing to be done about it. Sam sent the wolves from his pack to keep an eye on things the few times she visited Charlie. He never asked his old friend about her, and Charlie was smart enough not to say anything. .

Billy never asked about her. He just didn't want to know. Jacob's heart was broken. Seeing his son this way was almost more than he could bear. Jake was a shell of his former self. All the good inside him seemed to have been locked away, and he was trying to be someone else. Anger, frustration, putting on a front of being a ladies man. None of it was Jacob. Not really. Oh, Billy was aware of the wagging tongues on the reservation. The rumors, accusations. His son was supposed to set an example, become the Chief of the tribe one day. The way Billy figured it, his boy needed to grieve in his own way, and the hell with what other people thought. So he let him be. Besides, Billy knew the truth. He heard his son's screams in the middle of the night. Jake would dream of her, with red eyes. He'd lost his imprint, the girl he'd loved since he was three years old. Nobody saw Jacob Black cry. But coming home one day, Billy found his boy in the kitchen, sobbing his eyes out. In his hand was a recipe, crossed out, and scribbled over. Bella's handwriting. Jacob had knocked over Sarah's old cookbook, and the paper fluttered to the ground. Billy Black had never felt more helpless in his life. Wheeling himself over to his son, he placed his withering old hand on Jacob's strong shoulders. Silent tears fell from his own eyes, and the two of them wept together, grieving over a little girl lost.

One day Charlie came over in his squad, a tow truck following behind him. Bella's truck, the one that was never good enough for the Cullen's, was dragged to the Black's. Charlie left it there, only telling Billy that he thought Jacob could use a project. Maybe one day he'd want to fix it up again and sell it.

When Jacob got back home from his date that night, his flavor of the week having bored him, and spotted the truck in the driveway, he just turned away. Billy said nothing. Later that night, he heard his son walk out of the house. Peering out the window, Billy saw Jacob push the rusty heap into the garage. He heard as his son screamed, tossed tools around and eventually broke down in tears. The next morning, Billy sent Rachel to find him. Find him she did, curled up in the cab of the truck, one of Bella's old sweatshirts in his hands. He cuddled it like a small child would a security blanket.

If there was one thing Billy Black understood, it was heartbreak. Sarah, the only woman he had ever loved had been cruelly taken away from them. He wasn't always the best husband to her, heaven knows he had his regrets. But, he loved her as no other man could. It was all encompassing, not unlike the way Jacob loved Bella.  
>So, when Charlie brought the truck over, Billy thought it might be a turning point. Something that would finally help his son. He couldn't have been more wrong. Oh, Jacob fixed it up alright, and then he handed the keys back over to Charlie, never saying a word. That same night, loud crashes once again came from the garage. It sounded like Jacob was ripping the place apart. Using every ounce of strength he had, Billy wheeled himself over the uneven ground, and peeked inside.<p>

Jacob looked like a madman, sweat pouring from his body, his hair wild, screaming profanities. He had torn apart Bella's motorcycle, and the remains were all over the place. It was then that Billy realized why the truck didn't help. Jacob fixed it up the first time because Charlie asked him to. But it was Bella who asked him to fix the motorcycles. It was their project together. Those damn machines represented all the hard work and love Jacob put into healing her heart. A heart he so desperately wanted a place in.

Not knowing what to do, Billy wheeled himself back inside and called up Embry. The kid didn't say much, he just listened, and said he'd be right over. A few hours later, after more screaming and yelling, Embry Call walked out of the garage with a wheelbarrow containing what was left of Bella Swan's motorcycle. If there was one thing that Billy prided himself on, it was being observant. Jacob didn't get any better after that, but he let Embry take that bike away. More than that, Jake could have beaten the shit out of the kid, but he didn't.

Something had changed that night. The dead look seemed to disappear out of Jacob's eyes. Part of him, somewhere deep down had begun to heal. The nightmares that woke him in a cold sweat happened less. While his son still acted like an ass out in public, at home he was kinder. It wasn't long after that Billy found that same crossed out recipe, tucked behind a picture on their mantle. A picture of Jacob and Bella together. He knew then his son would be ok. Because even though he lost her, he loved her, and he would always carry that memory in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2:Dreams of A Life Not Yet Live

**Dreams of a Life Not Yet Lived**

_Turning over in her childhood bed, she woke once more to her pillow again wet with tears. Every night, she dreamed of him. What could have been. If only she had known back then. If she hadn't hurt him, forced him away. She took from him, greedy and selfish. She threw his love away, tossed it back in his face, told him it wasn't enough. Foolish._

* * *

><p>She had left in a hurry, running away from the pain and demons that haunted her. Arriving in New Hampshire, she immersed herself into college life. Days melted into weeks. Weeks melted into months, and months into years. Life went on. Bella went to class, she made new friends. Friends she held at arms length. All except for Maddie. To her, she poured out her heart. Allowed her into her fractured soul. Bella was more broken than when Edward had left her. Talking about Jacob helped. She needed someone else to know how wonderful he was, how much she loved him, and what went wrong. It was hard not to share everything with her. The closer they became, the more Maddie shared her own sorrow, the guiltier Bella felt about withholding the truth. It just wasn't her secret to tell. If she owed Jacob one thing, it was her silence.<p>

Day by day she grew stronger. She found that life did go on. Somewhere between grief and laughter, she realized that this was how life should be. It was naive of her to think that what she had with Edward could be a substitute for this. She studied hard, and packed in a million moments of fun during college. It wasn't always easy, but she had always been stubborn. Often she'd rather lock herself away in her bedroom, curtains drawn, wallowing in self pity over getting up for the day, or allowing herself to be dragged to yet another party. But she didn't. It was part of a promise she made. One that Jacob didn't know even know about. When he left her there, in the forest that day, she swore that she'd live life to the fullest. That she would make his sacrifices, the love he wasted on her worth his while.

So she pasted a smile on her face. After enough practice, and the kindness of a good friend, it became real. Only Maddie could detect the sadness that always lurked near the surface. It was two and half years later when she finally packed her bags to go home.

The decision hadn't been an easy one. Only a week ago, she had once again woken from her dreams, tear stains on her pale face. It was early, but she needed comfort. Slipping on her bathrobe, she crept down the stairs to Maddie's apartment and quietly knocked on the door.

"Oh, Bella". Maddie led her to the sofa, and brought her coffee. Together, they silently watched the sun come up through the large window overlooking the wooded park outside. It was fitting, in away, to see the sun and the tree's combined together. Bella could almost feel his warmth seeping into her as she gazed at the brilliant orange and red rise over the horizon.

_"Tell me"_, whispered Maddie.

Bella closed her eyes. "It's the same, always the same when it starts. Each one is different and the same. They're all a page out of a life that we haven't lived. Last night I dreamed that I was walking along First Beach. The waves tickled my feet, and I could feel every grain of sand beneath my toes. Jacob was waiting for me, sitting at the base of our driftwood tree. He handed me a cup of coffee, and I laughed at him for it. When I sat down beside him, he patted my stomach, and told me that I had to suffer decaf for a few months longer. I covered his hand with my own, and he asked me if the baby had been kicking".

A strangled sob tore from her throat. "I was pregnant. A baby, Maddie. _His baby_". Bella laid her head on Maddie's shoulder and sobbed. "It was so real, so beautiful. We walked to Billy's house. Everyone was there, all of our family, our friends. We passed the day with them. Just talking, laughing. Embry was teasing me, trying to bait me into naming the baby after him".

Maddie smiled. Bella had told her so much about all of them, she could picture it in her own mind. Quil and Embry always figured largely in her stories of home. Embry intrigued her. Bella had told him bits of his story, how he didn't know who his father was. They way that the Blacks welcomed him into their lives, Billy treating him as a son. How he and Jacob were closer than brothers. Bella seemed to have a special place in her heart for Embry. Maddie hoped that one day she would meet him, all of them.

"It was just another day, a simple one" continued Bella. "We went home that night, and my heart was so full. Jacob helped me undress, and he ran his hands over my bare stomach. After we crawled into bed, he brushed my hair, dropping kisses on my neck and shoulders, whispering in my ear that he loved me". Bella's lips pressed into a tight smile. "We laid down together, his chest pressed against my back, our fingers intertwined. I laid there, just listening to him breathe until I drifted off". Closing her her eyes, she saw it all again, as though she were in the crowd, watching a movie flash across the screen. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke again. "It was so real. When I woke up this morning, I reached out, but he wasn't there. I was so sure he would be". She collapsed into the loveseat, the tears once again pouring out of her.

"Oh, Bella". Maddie hugged her tightly. "Sweetheart, you need to go home".

"I- I can't", she sobbed.

"Bella, I've told you before. You have to face it sooner or later. You need to see him. When somebody loves you the way he did, those feelings don't just disappear".

"What if he's moved on? What if he doesn't need me anymore? My life is so tied to his. I don't think I could take it. Seeing him with another woman, I want him to be happy, but..." What she wasn't saying, the fear that ripped at her soul, was that Jacob may have imprinted. If he did, Bella knew that any place she ever held in his heart would be nothing more than a memory, long since forgotten.

"I know. You want him to be happy with you". Maddie's voice was filled with compassion and understanding. "Bella, there is no room for what if's in life. The what if's will eat you alive. Sweetie, you're hip deep in alligators right now. It's time to decide. You either let him go, or you go back to Forks. See Jacob. If he's with someone else, be happy for him. He deserves that from you. But, Bella, I don't think he is. Call it a gut feeling, I don't know. Just go to him".

That afternoon, Bella made a decision. She knew what she wanted. She wanted that life. Would he even speak to me now?, she wondered. She had wasted so much time reflecting on on her piss poor decisions, regretting her choice to stay away for so long. What if Jacob Black did not want me in his life? She told herself it didn't matter. If that was the case, she would suck it up. She would take the pain and punishment. Losing the vision of how their life was supposed to be would be her cross, her burden to bear. She called Charlie and told him she was coming home the next day.

Maddie smiled and hugged her goodbye as the waiting taxi idled on the curb. "Call me when you land. I Iove you, Bella".

It had been only a few short days ago that Bella decided to come home. Laying in her childhood bed, watching the dawn break over a distant horizon, she tried to work up the courage once again to go and see him. It was so easy to put on a brave front for her father and Billy. Inside she was dying slowly. Jacob was so close, and yet so far away at the same time. She prayed he needed her as much as her heart needed him.


	3. Chapter 3: Billy Finds Out

**Billy Finds Out**

"Billy, watch that line for me. I've gotta take this." Charlie dug around in his pocket, irritated. He missed the days before cell phones. When a day off meant a day off. As Chief of Police, he'd be irresponsible to not answer it.

"Alright, but if there's a bite on that line, I'm claiming the fish", laughed Billy. "Hope it's not the station calling you back home."

Looking down at the screen, Charlie's face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was his beautiful daughter.

Billy saw the big smile on Charlie's face and knew it could only mean one thing. Bella was calling. He hated being around when she called. It only added to the guilt he carried around. He couldn't tell Charlie his daughter was a vampire. They never talked about Bella, other than Charlie letting him know when she'd be visiting. It was an unspoken rule between them. Billy had made it clear, not in so many words, early on, that he and Jacob just didn't want to know. So, to say Billy was startled when he heard the excitement in his old friend's voice, was an understatement.

"Really, Bells? You're moving back home? That's great kiddo!" exclaimed Charlie.

Billy nearly dropped his fishing pole overboard. Moving back here? Shit. He'd have to warn the pack. How could she be so heartless! Why in the hell would the Cullen's want to move back here? Hadn't they done enough damage already? Couldn't she just be satisfied with occasional visits?

Charlie was smiling like a madman at his old friend. "She's moving home, Billy. My little girl is finally coming back to me. Let's celebrate." He cracked open a beer and handed one to Billy, ready to celebrate the moment, even if he did look less than pleased.

"Geez, Billy. Can't you be a little happy about this? She's been gone a long time. I'm proud of her. Bells is a different person now. She's worked hard, graduated from college, and wants to spend some time with her old man. What's wrong with that? Look, I know it messed up Jacob when she left for college. They were kids. I'm sure they'll be able to put it behind them. Besides, it's not like she's going to be living in LaPush." Charlie took a long pull on his beer. "That reminds me, I better get that spare fishing gear out her closet. I doubt she's going to want her clothes snagged up by fishing hooks.".

Billy was shocked by Charlie's statement. What did he mean, calling it her closet? Was she? No... "Charlie, what are you talking about? She's moving in with you? Where the hell is Edward? You're not letting that little weasel stay with you too?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. He'd put up with this crap enough. If Billy wasn't his best friend, he'd have let him have it along time ago. "Well, you idiot. If you'd have ever actually listened when I talked about Bella, you'd know that she hasn't seen him since the day she left Forks."

Billy dropped his beer. Shit. "Charlie, what do you mean? I thought they just put off the wedding. I don't understand."

"Well, you dumbass, Bella left him. I thought I was pretty clear about that. Now she's moving home."

Billy's mind was spinning from the information. Bella left the vampire. What on earth? Something was wrong here. How in the hell didn't he know this? Why wouldn't Sam have mentioned it? Jacob sure as hell didn't know, that was for sure. As far as he knew, all the wolves thought she was dead.

Jacob, he thought. Billy's shoulders slumped. Jake was good these days. He built a life for himself. He wasn't angry all the time. He and Embry opened their own business. His son had finally gotten it together. Yet, he knew that Jacob still loved her. What was this going to do to him? Billy rested his head in his hands. He peeked through his fingers at Charlie

"Charlie, do you think she...?"

He leveled his gaze at Billy. "I know she does. She never asks about him, but if I know my daughter, there's only one reason she's coming back here, and it's not me. Problem is, they're both stubborn."

Billy nodded his head. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us then."

Charlie handed him another beer. "Sure do."

With that, the two men started to devise a plan. One that they hoped would bring their families together. So, when Billy suggested that he and Charlie drive Bella's truck to the airport, he agreed. That rusty old heap would be a sign to her. A sign that Jacob never gave up on her. That even if she was gone, that truck still remained. That Jacob pieced it back together, so it could live a long life, like he wanted her to. Yup, it seemed about right. It was finally time for Bella Swan to come home.


	4. Chapter 4: How Did It Go So Wrong

**How Did It Go So Wrong?**

Jacob Black was proud of himself as strutted around the garage. He'd just completed a big restoration job on an old Caddy, got the day's work done ahead of schedule, and the garage was making money. Yup. It was a damn good day. One of those days when he could almost forget about the girl who tore his heart out and handed it back at him. _Almost_.

He was about to pick up the phone and call for a pizza when the sound of a vehicle approaching stopped him dead in his tracks. Charlie was here. Crap, he really didn't want to work on that truck today. It hurt a little bit every single time he did. The cab, it still smelled like her. Every time he got in it, he got the fucking shakes. Like some sort of addict going through the DT's. Today was too good. Not today. He'd just tell Charlie he was busy and put it on Embry's schedule later this week. On a day when he wouldn't be here. Purposefully, he strode to the door, and walked outside to talk to Charlie. Nothing, no, nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he saw.

It was the same old rusty truck, alright. But, it wasn't Charlie behind the wheel. This. wasn't. possible. He watched as she walked around to the passenger door, yanking it open. She was mumbling under her breath, shaking just a little bit. Why the fuck was she here! Anger surged up inside of him, the wolf clawing to get out. The wind shifted, carrying the faint scent of strawberries through the air. Then it hit him. She was human.

Everything, every damn thing he'd worked so hard for, shattered in that moment. The anger ebbed, but his wolf still clawed at him. It was the pull. The damn imprint. As he stood there, motionless, he wanted so much to be angry with her. Without thought, his feet moved forward, a tangible destination set before him. Suddenly he found himself behind her. Fuck! In his mind, a thousand thoughts went through his head, and even if his first inclination was to run as fast as he could, the second and more dominate one was to sweep her in his arms and never let go. Internally he was begging her to turn around, to look at him. His lips whispered her name.

"Bells".

He'd startled her, and she spun around quickly. One glimpse, it was all he needed. One fast little glimpse and he saw those same eyes, the ones that haunted his dreams. Except for one big difference. Here eyes were not stained with blood. They were still the same enticing brown that captured his heart as an awkward teenager. Wrapping his arms around her, Jacob held her closely to his body. Pushing back the tears that were threatening to spill over, he vocalized the one thought running through his head. "Bells, you're here. You're really here, and you're human". He knew he was holding her too tightly, and she'd beg for air soon, the way she always did, but damned if he was ready to let her go. This felt too good to give up, and as soon as the thought entered his mind, the fear entered his heart. What if she left again?

"Yeah, I'm here Jake, and humans still need to breathe."

Her voice, the sound of her voice, and all he'd become, all he'd accomplished went straight out the window. Then looking up at him, telling him that she missed him, tears spilling out of her eyes. It broke down all of his carefully built walls, and she was somehow in his arms again. Jacob rested his cheek against her soft hair, and couldn't help but drop a kiss on top of her head. "Me too, Bells. Me too."

His traitor of a stomach began to rumble, and damn if he'd let it embarass him. Pulling back from her, he spotted the lasagna and the beer on the seat of the truck. So, he did what he did best. Jacob gave her a million dollar smile and cracked a joke. Then he persuaded her to come inside.

While they ate, he found himself avoiding the questions he really wanted to ask her. Like why wasn't she a bloodsucking leech? Then there was the million dollar question. The biggie. Where the fuck was Edward Cullen? So he tossed it out there. Bold as brass. She'd give him a straight fucking answer or he'd send her back to the precious vamps she loved so damn much.

She cast her eyes downward, and that pissed him off even more. She couldn't even look at him. "I thought somebody would have told you I was alive".

"Obviously not", he gritted out.

"Jake, I -"

Anger blossomed in him now. So, somebody knew she was alive and didn't tell him. He knew as he sat there that he was taking that out on her, but he couldn't care less at this point. "Really, Bella, you couldn't pick up a fucking phone in nearly three years to call me? The Bella I know would never have done that. No matter how screwed up our friendship was, the Bella I knew would never have fucked me over and hung me out to dry like that. I thought that at least our being friends was important to you! Christ, Bells! I thought you were a bloodsucker! Do you know how how that ate me alive? Do you know that every damn night for months I would wake up sweating because I would dream that I found you in the woods and you would look at me with red eyes! What the FUCK BELLA!"

He stood there, breathing hard, mad as hell. Jacob barely heard her as she started her explanation, but then the word he dreaded, the one he hated came out of her mouth. Imprint. He hadn't been paying attention, but that caused him to breath sharply, snapping him out of it. He listened as she told him the one thing that he really wanted to hear. Edward Cullen was no longer a part of her life. Not since the last time he saw her, the day of her wedding. The day that the spirits decided to fuck with Jacob Black. After all this time, his imprint had come back to him, and if he wanted, he could use that. No need to tell her the truth behind it, that it was screwed up and incomplete, but he could tell her, and he knew she'd stay. Still turning over the idea in his head, he demanded an apology from her, not that he really wanted more, he just needed to buy another minute to think!

The next thing he knew, she was crying, and all he wanted, more than anything was to comfort her. It was all his fault for being such a dickhead. She was here, she was trying and he had to be a jackass.

"Don't cry, honey, oh God, don't cry. I'm sorry Bells, I'm so sorry". Jacob ducked his head and rubbed his cheek against against her soft one. He shuddered at the contact. Her skin felt so good next to his own. "I'm just so glad you're here, honey". The next thing he knew he was kissing her, and not only was she kissing him back, but she was controlling it. FUCK! He pulled back from her, upset that he'd let it get that far. He couldn't do this. Not now. He'd worked too hard to get over her, and he knew, he just knew she'd leave him again.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I can't - I mean, it took too long for me to, I just, I'm sorry".

Bella looked stricken, but she squared her shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "It's ok Jake. I get it. I'll stay out your way. I just wanted to explain to you. I didn't expect anything else".

And I'm an asshole, again, he thought. "Bells, honey. I need you in my life. I want to be your friend again. I want to know about your life. Let's just-"

"It's ok, Jake, really. When you're ready, come see me. We'll spend some time together. I promise, I'm not here to hurt you anymore. I'm done hurting you, and me for that matter. Look, I have to get home. I want to get some things unpacked, I have a big surprise for Charlie and I want to make dinner ready for him and Billy. They cut their fishing trip short to pick me up at the airport last night. Dinner will be at seven if you want to join us".

Jacob watched as Bella Swan walked out of his garage, and he prayed to God it wouldn't be the last time he saw her again. She said she was sticking around, and he hoped it was the truth.


	5. Chapter 5: Letting Go

**Letting Go**

Bella fucking Swan. My new BFF. Leah Clearwater shook her head as she drove home. Seeing the look on Jake's face was priceless. Bella was completely shitfaced, and he had no idea what to think. Yup, big bad alpha's going to have his hands full with her. Sometime over the past few years, Swan had dug in, found her inner bitch and embraced it.

Pulling up to her house, Leah felt good. Damn good. Maybe it had something to do with standing up for herself and Jake today. Although, if she were honest with herself, it was really because after so many years, she'd found an ally in Bella Swan. Finally, another girl who knew about heartbreak, and how badly it could screw you up. The only difference between the two being that Sam and Emily's relationship had made her bitter, something Bella definitely wasn't. Nope, if anything, Bella came out stronger on the other side. Then again, she got to dump the guy who screwed her over. She got her closure, and Leah sure as hell didn't.

Tossing her keys on the side table, she strode into the bedroom and grabbed some soft cotton pants and tank top. Then she went to the freezer and pulled out her date for the night. It was going to be a hot threesome. Leah, Ben and Jerry. These days, they were the only men she let love her. Sinking into the soft couch, she stretched out luxuriously, enjoying to solitude. This was her home, and she never let any of her brothers in. Well, she let Jake in, but that was only because he's a pushy bastard. That and whenever he comes over he brings good take out, she thought. The decor would have surprised most people that knew her. Soft lines, rich fabrics in cool colors. Little finds from flea markets and antique shops littered the place, their patina lending a comfortable, lived in feel to the rooms. Velvet drapes in the same ocean blue as the sofa hung against sand colored walls. The house reflected calm, something Leah Clearwater was not known for.

Leah sighed as dug into the ice cream. It had been a long, weird day. Bella Swan had thrown her for a real loop. Sure, she had fun hanging out with her, but the truth was, she still missed Emily. It hit her hard tonight. If things had been different, it would have been Emily with her tonight, tossing back shots and laughing. That was the worst part of the whole mess. She'd lost her best friend. The girl she'd grown up with, giggled with, laughed and cried with. They'd shared more together than most married couples. It was depressing to think about, and when the pint of Ben and Jerry's was gone, Leah was once again grateful for her werewolf metabolism.

Chucking the container into the trash, she rifled through the fridge for something else to eat. Again, thank the gods for a fast metabolism, Leah thought. She was definitely an emotional eater. Right about now she'd kill for one of Emily's chocolate cakes. That was one thing the two never did have in common. Leah wasn't a good cook, but she was a hell of a taste tester. That cake was their grandmother's recipe. Just thinking caused yet another wave of sadness and anger to wash over her.

"Damn it!" she screamed. "I hate fucking feeling this way!" Then for the first time in years, Leah Clearwater's walls came down, and she cried. She cried for all the hate, all of the regret, all of the love she held onto for Sam. Most of all, she cried for herself. For the life she lost the day Sam became a wolf. The day all of her choices were taken away from her. The day her dreams died. Once upon a time, she blamed Bella Swan for it. Even for her own father's death. Now, all these years later, she knew it wasn't anything that girl did. It was the damn vampires. Selfish assholes. They knew what their presence would do to the tribe, and they didn't care. It was heartless, and she hated them for it. It wasn't the imprint that took Sam or Emily from her. It was the Cullen's.

With that realization, she promised herself that she'd never let them near Bella again. They'd wouldn't cost her another friend. She'd rip them apart by herself if she had to. There was no way she'd lose one more person in her life. Not now. The simple fact was that she needed Bella. Somehow she connected with her, and maybe that friendship would help heal the black hole in her heart.

In that moment, Leah realized it was time. Time to forgive Emily, and let Sam go. Closing her eyes, she remembered the way he had loved her. The way she felt when he held her in his arms. Sam Uley was her first and only love. But, that didn't mean she could never love again. Someday she'd give up the wolf, and if she was lucky, she'd find someone. Somebody who looked at her the way Sam looked at Emily. Because if she was completely truthful, Sam never did love her the way he did Em. They really were soulmates.

Sam. What was wrong with him these days? Leah just didn't understand why he was pulling this shit. Why did Emily allow it. It just didn't make sense. She was a good person, and she'd always been Bella's biggest supporter. Well, other than Jake. Something was definitely wrong. Sam was many things, but a controlling prick wasn't one of them. Even she could admit that.

So, later when the doorbell rang, and Leah found Emily on her doorstep, begging for a place to stay, she had to take her in. An hour later, Emily was baking their grandmother's chocolate cake, and Leah was trying her damndest to forgive her.


	6. Chapter 6: Seth's a Smart Guy

**Seth's A Smart Guy**

Bella had been back for well over a month, and Seth still hadn't seen her. Not that he'd avoided her or anything, it's just that he wasn't stupid. Jacob hadn't decided yet, and until he did, nobody was going to see her. Oh, they wanted to. He knew for a fact that Quil and Embry were chomping at the bit to visit her, but it wasn't worth pissing off their Alpha. The only person who was brave enough to not care what Jacob thought was Leah. That's just because Leah did whatever she wanted to do, and damn the consequences. Of course, she gave Jake never ending crap about the situation, but he held firm, and didn't see Bella too often.

So, when Jacob Black demanded that Seth escort Leah and Bella on their weekly girls night, Seth didn't refuse. He really wanted to hang out with her. It didn't help that he'd always harbored a secret crush on the girl, but he wasn't stupid enough to admit it. He valued his life too much to have his fur made into a rug for Jacob's living room.

So, he showed up on Leah's doorstep, an unstoppable force of nature ready to serve and protect. Honestly, the whole thing was kind of stupid. Leah purposefully let Jake see their last "girls night", wherein a slightly drunk Bella danced with some douchebag, and the idiot tried to cop a feel. He had to give her credit, she handled it pretty damn well. She'd stomped the jerk's foot with those spiky heels she was wearing and called for the bouncer. Not to mention that Leah had her back. Jacob was just being overprotective and jealous, and Leah was goading him.

This was the result. Seth standing sitting in a car while Leah went ape. She completely flipped her shit and demanded to see Jake before they picked up Bella. Again, Seth was not stupid. His sister would squeeze his nuts if he didn't take her over there. So, he did, and after 15 minutes straight of yelling and screaming at their Alpha, who then commanded Seth to go, giving him no choice at all in the matter, they went to the Swan residence to collect Bella.

She answered the door, and was even more beautiful than Seth had remembered. Bella threw herself at him, giving him the biggest hug her little arms could muster. She was excited to see him. This shit with her and Jake ludicrous, really. They both made their choices, right or wrong. Sam had added to the problem, confusing things even further. In Seth's mind, Jake just needed to forgive her and move on. Either be with her, or not be with her. Though, all the wolves knew what the outcome was going to be the second her little toe first stepped foot in Forks. They were crazy in love with each other, and to deny it was like saying the Earth was flat.

"Welcome home Bella!" He pulled back from her and looked at her shining face. "So, you've been back for a month and haven't come to visit me? I have to tag along with my big sister to see you?", teased Seth. His heart sank a little when she looked down and apologized to him. "I'm so sorry, Seth. I should have come to see you."

Shit. He didn't mean to make her feel bad. This whole situation sucked. Damn you, Jake!, he thought. So, he flashed her his biggest smile, and put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up so that she'd look at him. He wanted her to know it was ok. "Street goes both ways, Bella. I could have come too. But, hey, we're here now, and that's what counts." Immediately she seemed to relax.

"No offence, Seth, but what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but it's our weekly girls night out", she asked.

Aww, crap, he thought. Seth could feel himself turning six shades of red, and started shuffling his feet around racking his brain for a good answer that wouldn't sell out his alpha. Too late. She was already peering around his side to see his very pissed off sister.

"Our mighty Alpha thinks we need a fucking babysitter." Seth rolled his eyes. Way to use some tact, Leah, he thought. At least she made sure he wasn't going to take the fall for this one.

"Oh. Wait - what"? Bella's confusion was pretty evident at this point, and Seth wasn't dumb. He was going to stay far out of the line of fire. Leah was the one that had run off at the mouth. Let her take the impact.

"Yeah, pack mind, Bella. He saw our last night out when I phased the other day and well, he wasn't happy. Hence, the babysitter."

Bella's voice sounded irritated. "That's ridiculous, Leah. Seth, go home. Leah doesn't need a babysitter, and neither do I."

He winced, and hated that he would have to tell her the next part. It was a poor excuse, but he didn't have a choice. Seth just hoped that she didn't think that he was only here because if it. He really did want to see her. "Sorry, Bella. Jake's orders. I am to drive you there, leave you alone unless you need help, and make sure you get back in one piece."

"Oh, this is just fucking ridiculous. Jake is going to get a piece of my mind the next time he shows up here. Let's go." Bella was steamed, and Seth had a feeling Jake was going to be sitting on a bag of ice for a month if she confronted him about it wearing those high heeled boots.

It was a pretty silent drive, and Seth felt like a real jerk. There wasn't a damn thing he could say to make the situation better. A look of mischief crossed his face. There was however, something he could do. Leah had gotten him into this mess, and he'd get even with her. He escorted the girls inside, watched them order their drinks and seated himself at the bar. Seth wasn't stupid, he knew that she'd get even with him for this eventually, but it was his job. After all, he was her brother, the only living male relative. By his reasoning, if their Dad were still here, the poor sucker would get off alot worse.

Arranging a forced smile on his face, Seth got ready to send his plan into orbit. A plan he mentally dubbed 'Fuck with Leah'. Alex approached him. "What can I getcha, pal?"

'Pal', he thought. Yeah, who uses that word? Smarmy, good looking bastards, that's who. "Just a coke. I'm the designated driver tonight." He jerked his thumb in his sister and Bella's direction. "Sure thing" was Alex's cheerful response. He grinned at Seth while he was pouring his soda. "How do you those lovely ladies?

Perfect, he thought. Time for step one. Introduce himself as family, and watch the fucker squirm. "Leah is my _sister_."

"Oh, hey! It's nice to finally meet you. She talks about you quite a bit."

Shit! The guy actually seemed excited. He'd have to pour it on a little thicker. He gave Alex his best stink eye, and told him sternly, "Yeah, well. We're close,_ really close_. I look out for her."

Alex nodded his head in agreement. "Good for you. I don't have a sister, but I've got a niece who's 17. Anyone so much as looks at her wrong, and I'm all over it. Family takes care of each other." Alex looked down the bar, he had a couple of customers he needed to take care of. "I'll be right back."

You've got to be kidding me! Seth couldn't believe this guy. He agreed with him. What the hell was a nice guy like this doing with his bitchy sister? He glanced down the bar, and noticed Alex flashing a million dollar smile at a leggy blond who seemed more interested in buying a night with him, than a drink. Perfect. Time for Part Two of 'Fuck with Leah'. Get the bastard to show his true colors.

Seth did his best to glare at Alex as he came back to his end of the bar. "Nice looking, woman you just waited on", he commented.

Alex blinked in surprise. "Please tell me you're not interested in her. Trust me, Seth. She's the wrong type of woman to get mixed up with. Comes in here all the time, wastes money on booze, ends up going home with a few different guys a week. She's pretty, but there's nothing more to her. If that's what you're into, I'll hook you up, but from what Leah's told me, you're a decent person. She's not your type, man."

Seth shrank down in his seat. This guy was a hard nut to crack. "Nope, not interested. Just seemed like she was pretty interested in you." Stick that in your pipe and smoke it Mr. Perfect!

"Eh, it doesn't really matter. I'm sure if I snapped my fingers she'd come running. Like I said, there's nothing to her. I like a woman who's more sure of herself than that. One that doesn't need a man hanging on her arm in order to make herself feel good. That chick, she hasn't got any confidence. You can see it by the way she holds herself. Now, take a woman like your sister, or Bella for example. They carry themselves confidently, but not arrogantly. Both of them are kind hearted. They're never rude to men who hit on them while they're here. Most of the time, they treat them to a kind word or two, and let them know politely that they're just not interested. They've got good hearts, both of them. They'd never make somebody else feel like shit for putting themselves out there. Even if more than half of those guys are just looking to get laid."

Alex grabbed Seth's glass to refill it. "Those are the kind of women you want to date. They're the keepers. The kind you bring home to meet your Mom."

Seth nodded his head in agreement, mumbling a response like a chastised child. "I'll try to remember that." The club was getting busy, and Alex had to excuse himself again to take care of some more customers, but promising he'd be back. Again, Seth found himself glaring at the guy. His plan wasn't working at all. Instead of screwing with Leah, and scaring Alex a little, he'd managed to make himself look like some dickhead perv with a thing for busty, long legged blonds. Yeah, real smooth, Clearwater, he thought to himself. To make matters worse, he found himself really liking Alex. Yeah, safe to say his plan was going down in flames. One huge epic fail. He'd try one more time. Just one more time. He'd pull out part three of his plan. Find out where Alex stood with his sister, and try to squash it. Then he'd really know if Alex was really decent, or if he was just trying to get his sister into bed.

Alex headed back over his way. "Sorry about that. Place gets busy, but I can't complain. The tips are good, and I need the money."

Seth shrugged. "Yeah, a job's a job, right? Sucks, but you've gotta do it."

"No kidding. But you won't see me cry the day I quit working here."

"Yeah, why's that? Looking to get out of town?" Seth was digging now. Looking for a skeleton in the guys closet.

"Naw. I'm just trying to finish my degree, and I don't want student loans. I'll save that for when I open my business. You're looking at a soon to be graduate of Veterinary Sciences."

Seth choked on his drink. "Sorry, did you say you're a vet?"

Alex's face fell a bit. "Yeah, well, I was going to be a therapist, but I like working with animals more than people. Dogs, they don't talk back", he explained.

So much for his plan. It had officially gone out the window, along with his fucking pride. Seth felt like a complete jerk. He didn't even have it in him to laugh over the fact that his sister had managed to attract a frickin' vet. Mutinously, he again thought that this was all Jake's fault. If he would have just acted like a man and told Bella that he's still in love with her, the he wouldn't be here right now. He could be at home, eating his Mom's pot roast, and working up the courage to call the pretty girl he'd met in the grocery store yesterday afternoon.

Seth noticed Bella flagging him down out of the corner of his eye. "Uh, I gotta go. Looks like the girls want me to join them", he stammered.

"Sure", said Alex. "Listen, man, before you go, could you do me a favor? Would you put in a good word for me with your sister? I've been trying to get her to let me take her out on a date for months now, and she keeps shutting me down. I really like her, and I think we could be great together. I know I don't really have a right to ask you, but you're her brother, and I was hoping-"

Seth cut him off. "Yeah, no problem. You seem like a decent guy. I can't promise she'll listen to me though."

Alex stuck out his hand to shake Seth's. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you. Hope I get to see you again."

"Yeah, you too", he mumbled and trudged over to the girls.

"Hey Seth, I want to dance and I don't want to deal with some annoying jerk again, so how about getting out there with me"? Bella was looking at him with pleading, puppy dog eyes. Oh, hell. This wasn't going to happen. Jacob would kill him. Again, he mentally cursed his alpha. This was all his fault. Seth looked around the club, reached his arm up and started rubbing his neck. "uh, Bella, I don't know if Jake would appreciate that."

Bella leveled her eyes at him, making him cringe with guilt. "Well, Jake doesn't make my decisions for me. Since I've seen him exactly five times in the past month, I'd say that hardly qualifies him to even give me advice. As for your problem, do you think he'd rather you dance with me or let some stranger rub all over me like a dog in heat?"

Seth looked at her wide eyed. Fuck it. He'd harbored a little crush on Bella Swan for years. At least he'd get a dance with her before Jake skinned his hide. "Ok, you win. Let's go".

So, Seth led her out onto the dance floor while his sister went off to the bar to talk to Alex. Even though he was blushing six shades of red while Bella slithered up and down his body, treating him to dirty dance, Seth couldn't help but think that he was a smart guy. He'd be an idiot not to push Leah and Alex together, and he'd be an even bigger idiot not to enjoy ever second of this dance with Bella. Because he knew, he just knew that tomorrow Jake was gonna kick his has. But tonight was his.


	7. Chapter 7: Nice Legs, Gaudy Shoes

**Nice Legs, Gaudy Shoes**

Jacob Black was underneath a car, changing the oil, when a pair of long, shapely legs came into view. He grimaced at the gaudy shoes that adorned the feet. Stripper shoes, his sister called them. He knew exactly who was here. That bitch Lauren that Bella went to high school with. In a moment of anger, he'd asked her out on a date. One that was a complete disaster, and ended with him faking an emergency halfway through. That was almost two years ago, and still she would show up occasionally, trying to get him to take her out again. This chick didn't understand the meaning of the word no. He'd tried to be a nice guy about it, but it was getting old. Sighing, he rolled out from under the car, ready to take on the owner of those shapely legs.

"Hi Lauren, something I can do for you?" He was trying to be businesslike. Maybe she'd get the hint. Considering the way she was dressed, it was doubtful. The clothes she wore would have fit in at a nightclub in Seattle, rather than in a dingy garage in LaPush. Not to mention that it was only ten in the morning. There was no place she could be headed dressed like that.

Lauren's lips curved up into a smile. She'd been trying to get together with Jacob Black since he showed up at Forks High on a motorcycle years ago. She could still remember how yummy he looked that day, wearing a tight black t-shirt, beat up jeans and leather boots. What he ever saw in Bella Swan she never understood. Then again, Bella left, and she was here now. As far as she was concerned, he would be hers. He was a challenge, and she liked that.

"I was wondering if you could come by my house later. My car sounds a little funny."

"Did you drive it here? I can have Embry take a look at it for you. I'm a bit busy", he hedged. There was no way he was going to her house. Not a chance in hell.

"No, I borrowed a friend's car. Mine is at home. I was afraid to drive it." She bit her lip in an effort to be sexy, but Jacob just thought it made her look stupid.

"If you'd like, we can get it towed here. After Embry has a look at it, he'll call you."

"Well", she purred. "I'd really like to have you look at it. After all you are the best mechanic in town, and everyone knows it." She stepped forward and seductively trailed a hot pink fingernail down his chest. "We could have dinner at my place and then you could look under my hood."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at her and caught her wrist with his hand, firmly removing the offending part from his body. "I don't think so, Lauren. If you need one of us to look at your car, you can bring it in here. If not, I have work to do." His tone let her know this was final. End of story, not up for discussion.

She rolled her eyes and pouted, trying to be cute. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jake. Please don't be mad at me. It would break my heart if you were."

"Lauren, I'm not angry, but I am busy. I'm running a business here." No way was he falling for the pity party act. He turned his back to her and leaned over the car, pretending to look under the hood, hoping she'd get the hint and leave.

"Well, then, that's all the more reason for you to come to dinner." Then in a very brazen move she went behind him, and pressed herself against him, one of her hands gripping his ass. Jacob jumped about a mile. "That's it!" he yelled, and threw his wrench on the ground. He turned around gripping her forearms tightly and looking into her eyes, so she would understand what he was about to say. But Lauren, the crazy woman, totally mistook his anger for lust, and pushed forward to kiss him.

"What the hell are you doing?", he asked. "Are you nuts? Here's how this is going to work. You're going to leave. You are not going to call me, talk to me or show up here again. Do not bring your car here, we don't want you business."

"Oh, but-",

"No", he stated, responding to any question she might think of. "I've tried to be polite, but enough is enough. You need to leave. I'm in love with a nice woman, something you know nothing about". He held onto her arm and escorted her to the door. "Don't come back".

Lauren's eyes were wide with shock. Who did he think he was? Refusing her? She could have anyone she wanted, didn't he know that? She'd chosen him. A girlfriend? Clearly he didn't understand, she wasn't going down without a fight. "Who?" she questioned.

Jacob glared at her. "Bella Swan". Even if it wasn't exactly the truth, he didn't care. Maybe she'd finally back off.

Lauren watched as Jacob Black retreated back into his grease pit. Bella fucking Swan. She'd always hated her. So, she was back. Well, Bella had better stay out of her way if she knew what was good for her. Lauren planned on making her life a living hell every chance she got. Then she'd laugh when Jacob was in her bed, and Bella was on the first train out of town.


	8. Chapter 8: I Told You So

**Told You So**

Jacob Black had been trying. He just couldn't see how it would work between them. In the end, she'd leave, and then he'd be alone, again. At least this way he could keep her in his life. They could stay friends. That much he was sure of. It had taken him too long to get over her the first time.

_'Did you get over her?'_, asked a traitorous voice in his head

So, when he ran into Alexis the other day, it only seemed natural to ask her on a date. He'd known her for years, but had always kept her and most other women at arms length. Jacob had been obsessed with Bella Swan, and it was time for it to end. This was the first step of his detox. To get Bella out of his system. He was going to get it right. No asshole moves, just be a nice guy. He'd even managed to remember to pick out some flowers. Lex was a nice girl, from a nice family.

_'just not the girl you want to bring home to your family'_, the traitorous voice reminded him.

"Shut the hell up", he shouted.

"Talking to yourself again, Black?"

Jacob spun around, only to see Quil and Embry standing in the doorway. He'd been so absorbed in his detox plan that he didn't hear them coming.

"You know that's the first sign insanity, right?" laughed Quil.

"What's up, Jake? I'm guessing you didn't get dressed up for poker night at Paul's. Did you make plans and forget?" asked Embry.

"Uh, yeah, I did." He was trying to look anywhere but in his best friends eyes. In his haste to avoid them, his glance fell on his dresser, on which sat the bouquet of flowers he'd picked up. Quickly he looked away, but Quil wasn't to be fooled. His sharp eyes followed Jacob's gaze, and spotted the offending blooms.

"What's up with the flowers?" he asked.

"Nothing", Jacob hedged. I just liked them. It wasn't exactly a lie. He did like them, and he was sure Lex would too.

_'Not as much as Bella would'_ Damn that voice! It was starting to piss him off, and the voice sounded disturbingly like Quil, who was staring at him with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" he snapped.

Embry shrugged. "It's pretty obvious you're going out on a date, Jake. You don't need to hide it. If you're going to see Bella, that's your business, not ours."

"I'm not going out with Bella", he stated. "I've got a date with Lex".

Quil, who had been examining the flowers, dropped them on the floor after hearing that admission. "What? Why?"

"What do you mean, why? I'm a guy, she's a girl, and we're going out to dinner, duh."

"Jake, man, I think what he's asking is why would you take out Lex when the girl of your dreams lives 20 minutes away?" Embry studied his expression. "You're not doing this to be a dick and get even, because I swear on all that's holy-"

"Just stop", interrupted Jacob. "I'm not out for revenge on Bells. I just don't see it working out between us."

The voice whispered in his ear. _'Liar'_.

Quil frowned. "Jake, you're kidding, right? I mean, we all saw your thoughts. I know we all called you a pansy, but we saw what happened after Leah dropped her off from the bar. Dude, she wants you. The girl you've carried a torch for since you were fifteen moves back here, obviously into you, and your taking some other chick out on a date? What the fuck, man?"

Embry crossed his arms over his chest, and stared him down. "Yeah, Jake. Enlighten us."

"Since when are you two my keepers? I don't have to tell you jackshit". He was irritated now. Why couldn't they just get the hell out of here and leave him alone. He had a perfectly nice night planned, and damn if he wasn't going to have fun.

_'Not as much fun as you'd have with Bells'_ said the voice.

"Leave me alone!" he practically shouted. Embry and Quil looked surprised by his outburst. At least they thought he was talking to them, and not the damn voice in his head.

"Fine, we're out." They headed for the door, but Quil turned around and looked Jacob square in the eyes. "Whatever it is you're trying to prove, figure it out. She won't wait for you forever".

_'He's right you know'._

* * *

><p>Quil and Embry were walking to Paul's house, trying to figure out what the fuck Jacob was thinking. Bella had been back for a month, and he'd been avoiding her. He'd gone to see her twice. Not only that, but he'd been a moody fucker. The only time they saw him smile was when he he stared at the picture of Bella that he carried around. The one he didn't think they knew about.<p>

"You know Leah is going to kill him for this", stated Embry.

"I'm counting on it", said Quil. Then an idea struck him. "Hey, I need to beg off of Poker night. Something I forgot to do for Claire."

Embry rolled his eyes, but didn't give him any shit, not wanting to be treated to one more story about the pint sized imprint. Kid was cute and all, but there were only so many times he could stand to hear about tea parties and princess movies. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later."

Quil jogged away, and when he was sure Embry was out of earshot, he placed call, setting his plan into motion. Oh, yeah, shit was going to hit the fan, alright.

* * *

><p>Jacob had just sat down to dinner with Alexis, when two very unwelcome visitors decided to crash his party. Quil and Leah strolled into the restaurant, acting like they owned the place. Leah acted as if she hadn't seen him in months rather than that morning, and of course the host had agreed push up an empty table next to them so that they could all sit together. Alexis looked slightly uneasy, but she flashed a brilliant smile. If she had been at all disappointed that their date had been crashed, she took it in stride. Jacob squeezed her hand gratefully, thinking how soft her skin was.<p>

The traitorous voice wouldn't give it a rest. _'Not as soft as hers'_.

The appetizers came, and his so called friends flirted, showed a scandalous amount of PDA, and bordered on rude with some of the questions they asked. Like when Leah asked Lex where she found such a good knockoff handbag. "Oh my God!" she squealed. "It looks just like a Furla. You'd never know it wasn't real calfskin."

Quil started in next. "So, Jake, what ever happened to that hot piece of ass you brought here last month?" Jacob choked on his drink and shot Quil a warning glare." He turned to Lex and apologized. "I'm sorry. Apparently Quil didn't take his pills this morning."

"That's right, Alexis", agreed Leah. "Don't mind him. It's just sometimes hard to keep track of Jacob's girlfriends and I think he gets a little jealous." Then she batted her eyelashes as Quil, and smiled laviciously. "Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure you've got everything you need later." Then leaning across the table, her cleavage on display for the whole world to see, Leah grabbed Quil's tie and pulled him to her, laying an x-rated kiss on him, complete with moans. If Jacob didn't know that the two weren't a couple, he'd swear they were going to fuck on the table, right in front of them. Lex was turning purple with embarrassment.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to use the restroom. I'll be right back." She tossed her napkin on the table and hurriedly walked away.

Jacob was livid. Enough was enough. "You two mind telling me what the fuck you're doing? Leave the bullshit out of it. I know you're not a couple."

Leah gave him a saccharine smile. "Why Jacob Black? Whatever do you mean? Quil and I are just as much of a couple as you and that poor girl you dragged out tonight."

"Fuck you, Leah." Then he turned on Quil. "You're going to pay for this, asshat."

Quil was serious as he voiced his opinion. "See, that's where you're wrong. You're the one that's going to pay for this. You're going to drive Bella away, and then we're the ones who are going to be stuck picking up the pieces. All because you have to be a stubborn prick. This time you're the one who's going to make her leave, and when she's gone, you'll have nobody to blame but yourself."

_'He's right, you know.'_

That damn voice wouldn't leave him alone. Jacob's hands balled into fists. "Enough", he growled.

"No, Jacob. We'll let you know when it's enough. In fact, every date you go on, expect company. I'm not going to sit by and watch you hurt Bella. She's my friend, and she doesn't deserve this shit", said Leah. "How do you think she'd feel about this, huh?"

The voice popped back in, angry now. '_She'd cry, and it would be all your fault.'_ Jacob cringed at the picture it conjured in his mind.

"Do you think it would hurt her to know that you're out with some other woman? She loves you, and you're toying with her emotions right now. Grow a pair and dump the chick in the bathroom. Then walk out of here and go get the girl that you've been in love with since you were fifteen. You do remember her right? The one you call your best friend. Because I'm pretty sure she didn't move across the country to spend time with Charlie. She's here because she loves you and you know it. You can go on all the dates you want to try and forget her, but you know and we know it's not going to work"

"Is that true, Jacob?" Lex's soft voice broke into their conversation. Jacob looked up, and cringed at the accusation in her eyes. "You're in love with another woman, and you're just using me to forget her?"

Jacob sighed. "Lex, it's not like that."

The voice creeped in once more, whispering the truth. _'That's because you can't forget her. You don't want to forget her'._

His face twisted in pain, the sudden blow of realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He really didn't want to forget Bells. He was scared to death.

The hurt in Lex's voice brought him back to reality. "Really? Because judging by the guilty look on your face, it is."

He closed his eyes, and an image of Bella appeared. "I'm so sorry."

A soft voice answered him. "Don't worry about it. I'll take a taxi home."

Jacob's eyes flew open only to see Alexis's retreating form. "Wait!" he called, jumping up from the table. "I'll drive you."

She placed a small hand on his cheek. "No. I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, I think there's somewhere else you need to be." She smiled, and reached out to straighten his collar. "It would be a shame for you to waste this. You look so nice. Go and see her, Jacob. In spite of the show I was treated to tonight", she glared at Quil and Leah, "I think she's a very lucky girl." He watched her walk out of the restaurant and hail a cab.

Quil and Leah were making their way to the door as well. Quil placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing hard. He gave him a meaningful look. "Like I said before, Jake. Make up your mind. She's not going to wait forever."

_'and you'll be the one wondering 'what if' for the rest of your life'_

Jacob paid the bill, and left. The voice in his head was silent as he walked up to the Swan house and knocked. Bella answered the door, a slow smile breaking over her face. "Hey, Jake. Did we have plans? You look really nice." Then she winked at him. "How did I ever think you were 'sort of beautiful'?"

Yup, his detox plan had gone straight out the window. Kicked to the curb with the morning trash. He pulled her into a hug, holding on for all he was worth. "We didn't have plans. I just wanted to see you. Want to go get a drink somewhere?"

"Sure, just let me change and grab my purse." She was wearing jeans, and an old sweatshirt that he remembered from their youth. Jacob thought she looked perfect.

"No, don't change, Bells." His words were laced with a deeper meaning. She looked at him confused, but agreed. "Ok, lead the way."

As they sat in the quiet corner of the bar, Jacob once again felt whole. That life that he saw so clearly the night he cuddled to her his chest, and brushed her long silky hair was a vivid reality now. He would always love her, and his soul, his heart, his mind, would never be complete without her.

The voice in his head was smug. _'Told you so'._


	9. Chapter 9: Puppy Love

**Puppy Love**

Leah sauntered up to the bar to talk to Alex. She must have been crazy to agree to this. What the hell was Bella thinking? Pushing her together with Alex. One date, she thought. Then she and Alex could go back to being friends and Swan would get off her back.

Leah pushed herself up onto a barstool. The club was busy tonight. Maybe he wouldn't have time to talk to her. Then she could just tell Bella she tried. Casting a glance out on the dance floor she watched Bella and Seth dancing together. "Fuck!" she muttered under her breath, her eyes shooting daggers at her baby brother. A piece of paper wouldn't fit between to two of them. They were grinding all over each other on the dance floor, and if Leah didn't know better she'd swear they'd practiced those moves in the bedroom. Shaking her head she realized that Jacob was going to fucking flip out when he saw this. Then Leah smiled an evil grin. Serves the prick right for forcing Seth to tag along on their night out, she thought. Maybe this would be what made him pull his head out of his ass. She'd tried to reason with him, and thought that after the disastrous date with Alexis that he'd finally gotten his shit together. Nope. He still hadn't decided. Either that, or he was keeping it to himself.

Alex startled her from her murderous thoughts. "Hey, Leah. What can I get for you? Or have you finally decided to take pity on my poor heart and let me take you out sometime?" Leah felt her heart melting, just like it did every single time she talked to him. He was flashing her the most heartwarming smile. Alex was good looking. No, that didn't cut it. Alex was drop dead gorgeous. Not in the male model sense, then again he could probably do that too. No, something about him was rugged. Kind of like the guys in the pack. Not nearly as big as them, though. Oh, Alex was well built, it's just that he wasn't a wolf. His body was the product of hard work in the gym. It wasn't just that. He had dark brown locks that women would pay for. Just a bit of curl to them, not cut short, but not kept long either. That smile, the one that made her feel like she was the only person in the world, and oh, those dimples! As if all of that wasn't enough, he had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. She supposed some people would call them hazel and be done, but they didn't have her werewolf sight. No, those eyes of his were rimmed in grey, fading into green, then gold and finally brown. They lit up when he smiled, and when he looked at her a certain way, they were just... soulful. Part of her wondered what they would look like full of lust.

"Leah?"

Alex startled her from her thoughts. Ok, Leah, get it together. No more thinking about lusty eyes, or that perfect ass he has. Wait? I wasn't thinking about that one! Shit!, she thought.

"Sorry, I was zoning. Just been a long day."

He reached out and touched her hand. "Anything I can do to help?" Leah looked down at the golden tan hand that covered her own. Oh, God. It felt so right! Stop it!, she berated herself. Yet she couldn't bring herself to pull away. "No, it's nothing, really. I'm just a little tired. Ready to go home."

"Oh, that's too bad. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you tonight", he smiled at her. "I did meet your little brother. We talked quite a bit. Nice kid."

Leah looked out on the dance floor to see Seth's hands ghost across Bella's ass. "Yeah, well if he doesn't get his hands off of her, he may not live to see next week."

"Aw, cut him some slack, Leah. You know it doesn't mean anything to Bella. From what you've told me she only has room for one man in her life, and it isn't your brother."

"No, you're right. She has zero interest in Seth", she responded.

"So, Leah." Alex gave her a pleading look. "Should we get this over with? The part where I ask you for your number and you once again tell me no, breaking my poor heart into millions of little pieces?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Ok. Go ahead. Let's do this."

In mock seriousness, Alex placed his hand over his heart, leaving the other one still covering her own. "Please, Leah, can I have your phone number? I promise the moon and stars, roses and romance. Pretty, please, my dear, will you give me this one hearts desire?"

"Do you have a pen?", she asked him sweetly.

Alex's hand tightened on hers, and the goofy expression dropped from his face. He was momentarily stunned, and wasn't sure if he heard her right. It could be trick of his imagination.

When he didn't answer her, Leah abruptly pulled her hand out from under his. "Well, if you don't want it, then I'll be going."

Alex pulled himself together. "No! Wait! I want it!" he practically shouted the words at her. Leah smiled up at him. "Ok, let's try this again. Do you you have a pen?"

Quickly he pulled one from his pocket, and watched in awed silence as she wrote down the long coveted digits. Then Leah did one better, and actually wrote down her address. She handed him the slip of paper, and not wanting to lose it he immediately put it in his wallet. "So, you'll call me?"

"Um, yeah. Are you free tomorrow night?" Alex was practically begging. It was his night off and he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by.

"Sure." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Seth and Bella heading her way. There was no way she was going to let her baby brother know what she was up to. "Listen, Bella's flagging me down, I need to get going. Just let me know what time."

"Yeah, I will." He reached for her hand again, gazing at her with those soulful eyes. "Leah, thanks for giving me a chance." She could feel herself folding up, drawing her old hostility around her, wearing it like a protective blanket.

Alex didn't miss the look on her face, the one that told him she was pulling back, even regretting her decision already. "No, Leah, don't say anything, ok? Just promise you'll answer when I call", he pleaded.

She nodded her head and walked out the door. Alex turned to his next customer, and couldn't get his mind off of the striking woman that he was already in love with. She was the girl for him, now he needed to prove that he was the guy for her.

* * *

><p>Alex picked Leah up promptly at two the next afternoon. He waited on pins and needles outside her front door. Leah was astonished when she opened it to see Alex standing there with a bouquet of orange cabbage roses and bright yellow sunflowers.<p>

"For you", he smiled shyly, holding out his offering.

She gratefully accepted them. He always made her feel like a woman. "These are beautiful. Thank you, Alex. Come in while I put these in some water."

Alex surveyed his surroundings as Leah fiddled around in the kitchen with a vase. When she came out, he was examining a tribal mask that had belonged to her father. "This is incredible. I saw one on display at the Seattle Art Museum, but it wasn't nearly this detailed."

"That belonged to my father. He was quite gifted. It was one of the last pieces he created before passing away." Her voice was light, but her eyes were filled with sadness. She missed her father every single day.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's fine." She smiled brightly. "Ready to go?"

He grinned at her, and grasped her hand. "More than ready."

_  
>Alex led her to the car, and opened the door for her. Once she was in, he closed it for her as well. Leah cringed internally a little bit. She was more than capable of getting in and out of a car on her own, but he was trying to be sweet. He deserved some brownie points for that.<p>

"So where are we going?" asked Leah.

He looked at her uncertainly. "Well, um, how do you feel about a little volunteer work?"

She looked at him skeptically. "Volunteer work."

He sighed. "Look, Leah, do you trust me?"

"Trust is a relative term, Alex."

"Ok, let me rephrase that." He looked over at her seriously. "You've known me for almost a year, and in that time, I've been asking you every week for one date. So, do you trust that I'm not going to screw it up?" Alex was all but begging, and praying she'd take the bait.

Leah sighed and gave in. "This better not be some plot to get me to cook for you and your buddies while you watch a football game. Because I'll tell you right now, I don't cook."

"I promise, I'm not asking you to cook. Yes, you're going to meet a few of my best buddies, and there will be food involved, but no cooking. I swear". Then he held up his first two fingers. "Scout's honor."

She rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt you're a boyscout", she muttered. "Alright, drive."

Alex didn't need to be told twice. He put the car in gear and took off. A half an hour later they pulled up to a sterile looking building. Leah looked at it with some trepidation, wondering what kind of date exactly he was taking her on. It looked like a damn medical building.

"So, you want to tell me where we are?" she asked.

"I work here. Volunteer, actually", he explained sighing. "Come on. Please?" Alex gave her his best puppy dog eyes, and she got out of the car.

Again he took her hand and led her inside the building. Leah's sense of smell was telling her this was an animal hospital of some sorts. What on earth are we doing here? she wondered.

Alex led her down a long hallway and into a small room. He had a shy look on his face. Apprehensive, really. His voice as nervous too. "Wait here", he told her.

So she did, rather impatiently. What she really wanted to know was what on earth was going on. There was knock on the door. "Leah, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"What? Why?" she called, completely confused.

"Quit being so stubborn, and do it", he commanded. Then as an afterthought, he tacked on a "Please."

What she really felt like doing was flipping him the bird, but since she was pretty sure Alex couldn't see through walls it wouldn't do any good. So, instead of making obscene gestures, she did as he asked. "Fine, but I swear if you put fish guts in my hand, date's over buddy."

She could hear him chuckling as the door squeaked open. His footsteps drew closer, and she could smell an animal with him. Then before she knew what was happening, her arms were full of a little bundle of fur, one whose tiny heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"Open your eyes", he whispered.

Leah looked down to find a wriggling little puppy in her arms. All grey and tan, with a tiny wet nose, and humongous paws. It was darling.

Alex watched the soft look on her face. The wistful one that he saw every so often, when she didn't think anyone was looking. The same one that attracted him to her in the first place. "Leah, meet inmate # 4761, or as I like to call him, Scamp."

"He's adorable!" she exclaimed. "What kind of dog is he?"

Alex laughed at her. "Not a dog, sweetheart, although it's a common misconception. This is a grey wolf."

Leah nearly dropped the puppy. Did he suspect? No. Not possible.

"A wolf? This is a baby wolf?"

He smiled at her. "Yup. This is a wildlife conservation center. I volunteer my time here. Would you like to feed him?"

"Sure".

"Come on, they're all hungry. I'll introduce you to the pack."

Leah's step faltered a bit. This was like some surreal nightmare. Alex was going to introduce her to a pack of wolves. Bella was going to have a field day with this one, not to mention the guys. She followed him to a back part of the building, and through another set of doors. In there were several large kennels, most of which were empty. But in the one closest to the wall, was a group of six wiggling little puppies, their colors ranging from black to brown. Alex went over to a cupboard, and pulled out some nasty looking mush.

Seeing the look on her face, he quickly explained. "Their teeth haven't all come in yet, so they can't chew well." Then he unlatched the gate, gesturing for her to go in. Very gently she set Scamp down on the floor. A little army of hungry wolves all clamored around her legs, looking for food and attention. It made her laugh to see three little puppies that looked like Seth, Collin and Brady toppling over each other, eager to get their dinner. Leah looked up at Alex in amazement. This was by far the coolest thing she'd ever done, and that was saying something for a woman who rips apart vampires in her spare time. "How did you get into this?", she asked, honestly interested.

"Well, I'm in my last year of veterinary school and-"

Leah was bent over, stroking one of the pups when she heard his admission. Vet? Holy Shit! she thought, and losing her balance she nearly fell to the ground. Is this guy for real? Oh, the pack wasn't going to let her live this down. She regained her footing, but Alex was watching her with a concerned face. "I'm fine. Just got a little clumsy for a second", she quickly covered.

He nodded, and continued. "So anyway, I'm studying to become a veterinarian, and one of things you have to do is get some field experience. I decided I wanted to do this instead of work in a regular office. At least here I can make a real difference. These little ones are endangered. They were all abandoned by their mother, so we're getting them ready to release into the wild. For the time being, we're mother, father, brother and sister to them." He waited for her approval. Dying to know if he'd made an impression on her.

Dumbfounded by the whole situation, she said the first thing that came to mind. "So, you're their Alpha?"

Alex's face broke out into a huge smile. "I suppose I am. Wow, so you know a few things about how wolf packs operate."

Leah reached over for one of the pups, hiding her blushing face. "Yeah, you could say that." Thankfully he didn't ask her how the knowledge came about, but instead started talking more about the work he was doing at the rescue. All the while, she was thinking. Thinking that this was nuts, plotting revenge on Bella, praying the pack never caught wind of this, and thinking that Alex was far too nice of guy to get caught up in her crazy life.

"Leah?" She blinked, and looked up at him. "Sorry, I guess I was zoning."

He frowned. "No, I'm sorry. I've been going on and about this stuff, and I'm sure you're getting bored. We can go do something else if you'd like." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Alex had really wanted to share this part of him with her.

Immediately she felt like a horrible person. Alex was a good guy. One of the best men she knew, and he deserved better than this. After all, he'd been asking her out for months. It was just one date, and she owed it to him to make it a good one. Leah squared her shoulders and gave him a brilliant smile. "No, please don't think I'm bored. Really, I am interested. I'm so sorry my mind wandered. I just couldn't help it with all these cute little guys at my feet." She picked up one of the furry little bundles, and laid her cheek against its silky fur. "They're just so sweet. Look at his little face. Can you blame me?" she asked.

Alex started laughing at her, completely relived that he hadn't blown it. "Think you can part with him for a few minutes? I'd love to show you something else."

Leah gave him a torn expression. "Do I have to?" She really didn't want to put the puppy down. If she had her way he'd come home with her. As soon as the thought entered her mind, she could see the teasing she'd suffer from her brothers. Quil would go nuts teasing her.

"Actually, no. I guess he can come with us." Alex stood, and reached for her free hand. The hand holding thing was starting to bother Leah. Not so much that it felt too soon, or that he expected something. No, the problem was that she liked it. Alot. Suddenly she could see herself holding his hand in lots of places. At her Mother's house during dinner, walking down the beach, hiking through the forest. It seemed natural, even. She wasn't fully aware of how good it felt until he pulled away in order to open the door in front of them. Leah was itching to snatch it back again, but before she could, he grasped hers in his own again, and looked at her with a heartwarming smile. Almost as if he too, needed to hold on.

Alex led her into the room. Two incubators were set up, similar to the ones in hospital nurseries. Inside each were tiny black bear cubs. Truthfully, they were ugly. Just born, and they looked like rats. Leah was trying to think of something, anything nice to say, but Alex intervened. "I know, they're pretty ugly right now. They'll be cuter the next time you come."

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Next time? What makes you think there's going to be a next time?", she teased.

He reached out, and brushed his hand over her cheek. Unable to stop, Leah felt herself leaning into his touch, the gentleness of it sending shivers down her spine. As he looked at her, soft, and demure, lost in the moment, Alex longed to pull her close, to press his lips against hers. He wanted, no, needed to show her the way he felt. He was drawn to her like no other.

Her long lashes fluttered, her eyes cast down. His hand ghosted under chin, warm fingers tilting her face upward, meeting his gaze. As he drew closer, she could feel herself falling. When he tenderly touched his lips to hers, Leah knew there was no turning back. There would be no denying her feelings, no false facade, no more doubts, and no more second guessing. In that moment, Leah Clearwater had begun to realize what Alex Hunter already knew. This was destiny. They belonged together.

**_These have been so much fun to write! If any wants to see an outtake from part of Need You written, whether it's a part of the story that hasn't been told, or something you wanted to see more of, please let me know in a review. I'm compiling a list, and really want to know what the readers want. _**

**_Thanks Everyone!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Jacob had been trying. Trying his damndest to get one Bella Swan out of his head. It didn't work. He still hadn't decided though. Every single time he'd make a decision either to be with her, or get over her, he'd end up back at square one.

For the most part, the pack keep quiet about it. It wasn't that they didn't have an opinion on the matter, it was just that nobody wanted to piss off Jacob Black. He'd always been the strongest wolf of them all, but ever since he split from the pack, he was deadly. Not that he'd actually kill one of them, but he'd inflict some major damage before the fight was over. Werewolf healing or not, nobody wanted to tangle with him.

Except for Leah and Quil. Those two idiots, especially Leah, needled him every chance they got. Leah knew that he loved her, and though that he was a fucking idiot. The outcome was ineveitable, and she had no patience for his testosterone driven antics. Being in the mind of a bunch of stupid men drove her half crazy. It was like constantly being in a 'who's got the biggest dick' contest. Some days she half expected to look down and see she'd grown a pair, literally.

Billy Black was the only other person in the world that would brave Jacob's idiocy and often confronted him for it. So, after Jacob finished jogging on Saturday morning, something else he'd taken to doing just to try and forget about her, Billy laid into him.

"Son, when are you going to pull that fat head out of your ass?" he demanded.

Jacob nearly dropped the carton of orange juice he was drinking from on the floor. He'd come over to his dad's to check in with him, and grab a couple of his old tools out of the garage.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in shock.

"I'm talking about you doing everything possible to avoid the one woman in the world who loves you, although for the life of me, I can't understand why." Billy wheeled himself closer to his son, who sidestepped fast to avoid Billy running over his toes. Something the Chief did when he was especially pissed off. "I heard about your date last week. What the hell were you thinking?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "I was thinking that it's my business and not yours. Since you heard about it, I'm sure you heard about Quil and Leah wrecking it too."

"Damn right I did!" Billy's voice was full of righteous anger. "I encouraged it."

Jacob's eyes flew open wide. "YOU WHAT?"

"Listen son, you never should have gone out with that girl. You're in love with Bella Swan." Billy eyed him angrily. "How do you think Bella would feel about you going out with other women? Maybe I should call her and let her know."

"Go ahead." Jacob was daring his father to do it. Though, inside he was praying she didn't catch wind of it. "Bella and I are not together, Dad. Despite what you, Leah or anyone else thinks, none of you are going to make up my mind for me."

"Yeah, well, maybe we should. Then you'd make a smart decision for once." Billy wheeled himself out in the living room, indicating he was done discussing the matter. Just as Jacob was headed out the back door, Billy had to get one more comment in. "I heard that nice kid from Forks, the one that took over his family business, was glad to hear she's back in town." Jacob froze in his tracks, and felt a surge of anger. Mike Fucking Newton. "Heard they had coffee together the other day." Jealousy streaked through him like a hot knife.

Billy smiled to himself when the back door slammed violently. He shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't exactly a lie. He'd heard all about it from Bella herself. Billy just omitted a few little details. Like how she was having coffee by herself and searching for a job when Mike strolled into the coffee shop and wouldn't take no for an answer when he asked if he could join her. Jacob didn't need to know about that. Just like he didn't need to know about how Bella came home swearing like a sailor ready to kill the the dumb sap for grabbing her ass. Nope, the way Billy Black figured it, Jake didn't need to know that part. Mike Newton had unknowingly lit a fire under his boy's butt.

* * *

><p>Jacob was bent over the hood of the old GTO he was restoring. It was almost finished, a testament to how screwed up he was over Bella Swan. He'd spent every waking minute in his garage slaving over it, trying not to think about her. So, when Brady and Collin came waltzing in, talking about their latest exploits, he did the unthinkable.<p>

"Hey Jake, heard you're back on the market", commented Brady.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, Brady and are headed up to P.A. tonight. There's an 18 and up club we're going to. Lots of hot chicks. Thought we'd see if you wanted to come along." Collin looked at him skeptically, thinking Jake would turn him down. Guy was a fucking train wreck. In his opinion, what Jake really needed was to get laid.

Jacob thought about it for a second. Neither of the two shits had patrol, so if they could keep their mouths shut... "I'll go, but don't breath a word of it to anyone. I don't want Leah or Quil showing up and raising hell with me."

* * *

><p>Jacob Black felt like a fucking pedophile. "18 and up my ass", he growled to himself. He had half a mind to call Charlie and let him tip off the PA police dept that half the people in the joint were under 18, and there was a bunch of illegal drinking to boot.<p>

The joint was filled with horny guys, and scantily clad young girls. Two of which wouldn't seem to leave him alone. Collin and Brady eyed them up, obviously digging the short skirts that showed the bottoms of their ass cheeks. Jacob thought it was disgusting and slipped of to the men's room. As soon as he was out of sight, he deviated his path and found the back door. Taking a deep breath of the crisp night air, relieved to be out of there, he found the closest line of trees and ran wolf all the way home. Problem was, that wasn't where he wanted to be. It was everything he could do not to run to Charlie Swans house and climb through Bella's window. He realized he was thinking with his dick, and maybe they guys were right. Maybe he did need to get laid.

* * *

><p>It was like a bolt of lightening hitting him. Jacob was doing an oil change when Embry brought in an emergency tow. It was a young couple, taking a road trip for their honeymoon. The two of them were so shiny with love it made his heart clench. He wanted that for himself. Jacob stood at the reception desk, printing off an invoice for the two of them. Of course, they were pretty much oblivious to his presence, and he had to clear his throat loudly- twice, just to get their attention.<p>

The young man pulled away from his new wife, smiling like a buffoon. "Sorry", he apologized. "I just love her so damn much."

Again his heart felt like it was going to explode. "S'okay. I understand."

The man lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah? You married?"

Jacob's voice was small and he looked mutinously down at the desk. "No. I'm not that lucky."

"Ah well, maybe one day you will be." The man glanced back over at his pretty wife. "I never thought it would happen. God knows I thought we were over for good. But she came back to me, and I'm not about to let her go."

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "Did Billy send you here?" he accused.

The man tilted his head in confusion. "Who's Billy?"

"Nevermind." Jacob felt like a jackass. In a huge effort to change the subject, he handed the bill to the man. "Just sign here and we'll bill AAA for you."

The guy signed his name, and was headed out the door, but not without one last comment. He looked Jacob in the eyes. "Don't let her get away, man. It's obvious that she's someone special or you wouldn't have that look on your face."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He didn't know him from Adam! "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. You keep looking at us like you're wishing for something. Then you look like you're in pain. I don't know you, and I don't know what happened. But it's pretty damn clear you've got it bad for a woman, and she's got you all all sorts of twisted up. If you love her that much, don't let her go." They guy ran his fingers through his hair. "That's my advice, anyway."

Jacob stood there like a fucking idiot as they walked away. That's when it hit him. He was done fighting it. He wanted Bella. Hell, he loved her. He'd always loved her. He just needed to hear from her own lips that she that she loved him too, that she came back because of him. It was time to figure things out. He knew the direction of his heart, and was ready, ready without a doubt to move forward. The million dollar question was if Bella could do the same. Could she give him what he needed? Could he trust her enough with his heart this time around?

Jacob picked up his cell and made a call. Then he told Embry he was taking off early. Jacob needed to run. Shedding his coveralls, he took off through the back, phasing mid-stride. As soon as he'd shifted, he regretted it. Leah was on patrol.

"Hey loverboy. Heard you went out with the pup's the other night. Sorry I missed that one." she sneered.

Jacob didn't say anything. He wasn't going to let Leah get to him.

"Bella and I are going out tonight. Want me to give her any messages? You know, since you're not man enough to go see her yourself?" Leah was needling, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Back off, Leah. I'm warning you", he snarled.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. There's plenty of guys who are willing to take your place." Then Leah let the images flow of Bella dancing with some stranger, and how he had his hands all over her. Jacob saw red as the douche's hands wandered, groping her.

"Oh, don't concern yourself, Alpha. Bella handled it. She had to, since you weren't there to defend her." Leah's words were airy, as though the incident was nothing.

Jacob shifted back. Nobody was going to touch Bella from now on except for him. Not that douchebag Newton, or any other man. He'd make damn sure of it. Grabbing his phone again, he dialed Seth. The girls were going with an escort tonight, whether they wanted one or not.

An hour and a half later, Leah beat on his door, stark raving mad over having her baby brother tag along as a babysitter. Jacob stood there, unmoved, his arms crossed over his chest, while she hurled insults at him. When she finally ran out of steam, he looked over at Seth, and alpha ordered him not to leave the girls, no matter what. Then he slammed the door in Leah's face. Bella was his mate, his imprint, and from now on, she'd be protected like one.

* * *

><p>Jacob's pulled up to Charlie's house just as Bella was putting her key in the lock. He'd never seen her look so lovely. Her cheeks were flushed from dancing, and her eyes lit up when she saw him. He wondered how he'd been able to stay away from her for so long. Jacob couldn't help but kiss her softly and hold her close to his chest. "Bells, you look beautiful tonight."<p>

"Thanks, Jake. You want to come in?"

He crossed his fingers, praying she'd come with him tonight. "Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to come out. I thought maybe we could go have a late dinner. There's a little spot that overlooks the water that I want to take you to". He looked down at her with puppy dog eyes and grinned. "Please"?

"Yeah, sure. Just let me leave a note for Charlie so he doesn't worry".

Jacob watched as she wrote out her note. The way she moved now, the confidence in her motions, was still something he hadn't gotten used to. He appraised her again head to toe, and felt his pants tighten when she opened the fridge door and bent over in those tight jeans and fuck me boots to put the note on Charlie's beer. God, what he wouldn't give to have her in his bed in nothing but those damn boots! She had gotten curvier with the passing years, and it was all he could do to not walk up to her, push her hair out of the way, kiss her neck and run his hands all over those luscious curves. When she turned to him with that wicked smile he could barely take it anymore. The air around him was electric, and his body was on fire. Slowly, so slowly he walked up to her as though he was stalking his prey and gently pushed her up against the door of the refrigerator. He ran his nose down her throat, inhaling her scent, and whispered her name.

The way she looked up at him, her eyes half closed, breathing heavily, he knew he had to get them out of this house or he would take her now, mark her, claim her as his. He wanted her, she wanted him, and he knew, he just knew that she wasn't walking away anymore, and neither was he. Gently, slowly, he placed hot open mouthed kisses along her collar bone and neck, working his way to her mouth where he nibbled on her bottom lip, and languidly kissed her. Slowly he pulled back, threaded his fingers with hers and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"We have reservations".

He couldn't help but feel smug at leaving her breathless and disoriented. Poor thing was having a hard time gathering her wits, and could only reply with a surprised, "where?"

Jacob brushed his cheek against hers, whispering seductively in her ear. "You'll see".

He led her out the door, avoiding her truck. He had driven the motorcycle for a reason. He wanted, no- needed to feel her touch. When she got on and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her chest into him, Jacob was very tempted to take her back inside, strip her naked and realize every teenage fantasy he had ever had about her. The guys were right. He definitely needed to get laid.

He kept one hand over hers as they navigated the winding roads to the cliffs. This was it. This was the night that everything changed. He'd get his answers from her, tell her the truth at last. After tonight, Bella Swan would be his. Jacob Black would make damn sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11:Tricks, Treats & Conversation

**To all of my readers: Thank you so much for your support. Need You won second place in the JBNP Summer Awards for Favorite Break Out Story or One Shot. Thank you all for you nominations and votes. Happy Halloween everyone! Go howl at the moon!**

**Tricks, Treats, and Conversation Hearts**

"Take it all off, Leah." Bella begged.

Leah's hands gripped her hips, holding her in place. "No, we're not done yet." Leah growled, fixing her gaze on the small girl. "Do. Not. Move." she demanded. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Bella exhaled slowly, her heart beating out of her chest. It was useless to fight it. Leah wasn't going to let her escape her grasp. She slowly relaxed as the warm honey dripped on her cold flesh. Leah's hot fingertips drawing it into patterns of swirls and arrows, each designed to invite... and taste. Her fingers slipped, causing Bella to flinch.

"Damn Leah! You scratched me with your nail!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, shut it Swan! Next time it'll be my claws. Quit being a sore loser. You lost our bet, and now you're paying the price." Leah smiled wickedly, as she placed the conversation hearts carefully on Bella's body, gluing them down into the melted honey. "I don't think Jake will mind."

"If he doesn't end up running me to the ER first", she whined. "Really, Leah. We've met, right? You know I can't walk in those damn things." Bella waved a hand at the shiny pink patent leather pumps Leah picked out for her.

Leah's fingers slipped again, causing her to snarl in frustration. "Would you quit wiggling? Jesus, Swan! Jake's gonna end up finding a candy heart stuck in your ass."

"Whatever, Leah. I told you I was too ticklish for this." Bella narrowed her eyes at the she-wolf. "I agreed to get dressed up like a box of conversation hearts for Halloween. I DID NOT agree to let you vajazzle my vajajay with them."

Leah slammed a hand down on the table. "You agreed to let me dress you up for Halloween. There were no terms to the bet other than that. Don't blame me if you can't hold your liquor! You wrote a check your ass couldn't cash", she warned. "Look at it this way, you're doing the pack a favor. When Black gets laid, everyone benefits. Happy Alpha, happy pack."

Bella had been drunk when she agreed to the damn bet. They'd been out on a Thursday, doing the usual. Dancing, getting drunk, Leah staring shamelessly at Alex. Bella had been trying to get her to throw the poor boy a bone. She ended up betting Leah she could finish the bottle of tequila on by herself, and still walk on her own two feet out the door. If she won, Leah had to give Alex her number. If she lost, Leah got to dress her up for Halloween. This was so not what she had in mind.

"Bella, I'm almost done. Just try and hold still while I place the last couple of pieces", she begged. Bella kept squirming. So, Leah buried the knife in Bella's back, and twisted. "You broke his heart once with these shitty pieces of candy. The least you can do is make it up to him." That did it. Bella didn't say another word, but instead laid perfectly still. 'Yup, they don't call me the pack bitch for nothing', Leah thought. She placed the last few pieces of candy over her Bella's crotch, and handed her a mirror. "Hold perfectly still. You need to dry."

Bella's eyes got wide as saucers when she inspected Leah's handiwork. "You didn't." The candy was arranged into the shape of a heart, with an arrow running through it. Each and every pastel candy bore the same phrase. Kiss Me. Bella twisted her head, trying to keep her body still. "Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah!" Leah laughed maniacally. "This is one fantasy Jacob Black didn't even know he had." Leah laid a kitchen timer set for 30 minutes on the table. "Now, don't move. I'm going to get everything else out."

Bella laid as still as she could. The whole thing should be a huge turn on, but she felt, well stupid. She knew she was probably over thinking the whole thing. After all, Leah had been inside Jacob's head. She would know what he'd like. Leah strode back into the room, her arms full of frilly pink satin and more candy hearts. "Swan, you're over analyzing it again. Just go with it."

"Bite me, Leah."

"I think the instructions are 'kiss me'", she quipped.

Bella let out an exasperated sigh, and settled in for another 20 minutes of waiting.

"Leah, I feel like an ass", she whined. "How in the hell am I going to get over there? I can't drive like this!" Bella indicated to the costume Leah was assembling. Not only had she been vajazzled with honey and candy hearts, on top of which required exposing herself to a perfect stranger, only to be tortured with hot wax, not to mention the tweezers that everyone had failed to warn her about. Then Leah forced her into a frilly pink garter set and bra. Something she'd never wear. All ruffles, and the garter was a skirt covering said vajazzle, because panties would disturb Leah's handiwork. Then to make matters worse, there was a set of hot pink fishnet stockings, and the high heeled deathtraps she was being forced to wear. Deathtraps she wouldn't even be able to see, all because Leah, who Bella was finding out had an extreme knowledge of crafts, and wielded a mean glue gun, had made a cardboard box for her to wear, complete with arm and leg holes, resembling the valentines treat Jake had given her years ago.

"Just don't worry about it, Swan. I've got it covered." Then to Bella's horror, she pulled out a box containing bags and bags of the damn candy.

"What the hell, Leah!" exclaimed Bella. "Where the fuck do you think you're putting those?"

"In the box, duh." Leah rolled her eyes, looking at her like she was stupid.

"I need a drink", muttered Bella.

"Lucky for you, I'm accommodating." Leah dashed into the kitchen, and came back brandishing a bottle and shot glass. She filled it and held it up to Bella's mouth, since she couldn't quite maneuver her arms to reach her damn lips. Bella tossed it back, fast, swallowing hard. "Hit me again", she demanded. Four shots later, she was starting to loosen up. "I'm so getting even with you for this Leah. You're gonna give that poor boy your phone number. If you don't I'm doing it for you."

Leah narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Bella retorted.

"Do it, and I'll pick a fight with Jake every day for a week and make sure his dick is so black and blue he won't be able to get it on with you", she threatened. Bella shut her mouth. Leah Clearwater didn't issue idle threats. "Now, hold still, and hang onto the sides. This might get kind of heavy." Leah poured bag after bag into the cardboard box. Bella wasn't sure how in the hell she'd reinforced the damn thing to hold so much weight. The shoulder straps were digging into her, and she was sure she'd end up with a bruise. Leah dumped the last bag in, and closed the top.

She stood back, appraising her work, giving herself a mental pat on the back. Jake wouldn't be able to keep this to himself, of that much she was certain. The Alpha wolf was going to get one hell of a trick this Halloween. The pack would end up getting an eyeful. Leah picked up her purse. "You ready to go?"

"No, but I don't have a choice", she grumbled. What she really wanted to do was stamp her foot like a five year old, but Bella was pretty confident that if she did, she'd end up at the Forks ER, and with her luck they'd call Charlie. He'd burst a blood vessel, then shoot Jake, and then have a heart attack. Then he'd get released, and shoot Jake again.

Leah led her out of the the house, and straight over to her truck. Instead of opening the door, she flipped the tailgate, and spread out a blanket.

"FUCK NO!" shouted Bella

"Be reasonable, Swan. It's the only way." Leah eyed her head to toe. "Unless you want to walk over there. I'm sure you wouldn't run into anyone. You know, like Billy wheeling back from the store, or i don't know... Quil running patrol. Oh, and of course the pack brats. They're usually hanging around the main drag making idiots of themselves."

"Just kill me now", muttered Bella. "Fine, let's do this."

Leah lifted Bella, and leapt up into the flatbed with the grace of a cat, and carefully laid her down, covering her with a blanket. Candy was crunching, and Bella could feel it digging into her back. Not only that, but she could feel it shifting around in her crack. "I feel like an ass, Leah."

The she wolf ignored her, and got in the truck, making her way down the road to take Bella trick-or-treating at the home of Jacob Black.

Bella carefully picked her way up the gravel drive. She couldn't see her feet because of the damn box, and the candy kept shifting around, causing her to lose her balance. 'I'm gonna break my frickin' neck', she thought. She just could see the headline in the small town paper now. "_**Chief's Daughter Dies Tragically, Candy Hearts Glued To Crotch Point To Foul Play**_". She imagined herself sprawled out on the gravel, shoes flying, conversation hearts scattered everywhere, scene roped off in police tape. Finally, she made it to the door. Jacob wasn't expecting her. She'd lied and told him she was handing out candy at Charlies tonight and wouldn't be over until late. Bella prayed he was at home. She was blue with cold from the ride over, and every time she shivered, the box of hearts shook with it.

Bella took a deep breath, summoning her courage, and knocked on the door. She heard him moving around inside the house. "Coming!" he called. Then the unthinkable happened. It wasn't Jacob answering the door. Standing before her was the one wolf who would never let her live this down. Paul.

"Aw, shit." Bella turned six shades of red as the notorious wolf looked her over, licking his lips, smiling like the devil, and fucking her with his eyes. "Nice, shoes, Swan", he commented. "Jake, man, it's for you. I'm out."

Paul squeezed past her, giving her the once over again, before calling over his shoulder. "Have fun, Jake."

Bella stood in the entryway of the house, shifting around nervously. "Jake?" she called. Footsteps sounded from the kitchen, and the door swung open.

"Hey, Bells, you're right on time I made popcorn for-" Jacob dropped the bowl in his hands, sending popcorn flying everywhere. He stood there, six feet away, slack jawed, unable to move.

Bella cracked a small smile. "Trick or treat?" she squeaked. Nothing. Not even a cricket. The silence was deafening. Yup, she felt like an ass. Mutinous thoughts ran through her mind. She wanted to turn tail and run, and drive a spiked shoe through Leah's foot at the same time. "Jesus, Jake, say something!"

That seemed to startle him out of his lusty stupor. Jacob shook himself, and stalked forward, circling her, looking her over, head to pink, pointed stiletto toe. "I choose Trick." He laid his hands on the sides of the box, leaning and pressing a hot, searing kiss on her sexy mouth. That's when it happened. Jacob got lost in the kiss, and the pressure of his hands was too much. The box came crashing down around Bella's feet, tearing open, conversation hearts spilling all over the wood floors.

Jacob jumped back in surprise, shaking with laughter. "Jake, you big jerk, it's not funny!" Bella tried to step out of the broken remains of the box, but the demon spawn shoes finally betrayed her. She fell, feet flying out from under her, landing on her ass in the middle of the whole mess. Jacob was all but rolling on the floor, his laughter uncontrollable at this point. "I'm gonna kill Leah for this!" she fumed. "Jake, get over here and help me up, God damnit!"

Jacob stretched out a hand, helping Bella to her feet, and lifting her carefully away from the candy and cardboard. "Bells, honey, come on, don't be mad."

"Fuck you, Jake." Bella bent over to brush candy hearts from her legs, exposing her bare butt to him in the process. A low growl issued behind her. Jacob wasn't laughing anymore. She spun around, only to see his eyes black with lust. For the first time he was actually seeing her outfit. The bulge in his pants proved that he appreciated it. He made a move for her, hot arms circling her waist, pulling her close to him. Jacob nibbled at her shoulder, his hands wandering down her back, gliding over the curve of her ass, and under the frilly skirted garter. Fingers skimmed over her bare flesh. He froze in place, feeling it the same time she did. Conversation hearts were stuck to her. In. her. crack.

Undeterred, Jacob flicked them away, and continued to run his hands over her body. He wanted her, right now, and a couple of stray candies weren't getting in his way. One hot hand wandered up her back, releasing the clasp of her bra, guiding the strap down with his teeth. It fell away from her body... and so did a few dozen candy hearts, a bunch more clinging to her boobs. Bella stood absolutely still. Mortified.

It was too much, and Jacob again shook with laughter. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry!" He just couldn't stop. It was too funny. Bella finally broke down, the whole situation was ridiculous. Jacob was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his sides, and falling to the floor.

Bella had enough. After all, she had one weapon left. This night was not going to be a total loss. She channelled her inner bitch, and placed one hot pink stiletto heel in the center of his chest. Reaching down, she flipped up the top of the frilly garter skirt to reveal her vajazzle. Jacob went motionless, laughter gone. His eyes locked onto her crotch, his nose smelling the mix of sugar, honey and Bella's lust.

"Jake, you got your trick, I want my treat."

* * *

><p>Jacob phased with Leah the next day, and thanked her profusely for the Halloween Trick.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Troubled Mind of Embry Call

**The Troubled Mind of Embry Call**

Embry and Quil were just sitting down to lunch when the call came. Pulling out his phone, he checked the caller id. Embry sighed heavily hoping that this wasn't a call to tell him things were going to shit. Jake had torn out of the garage yesterday like the hounds of hell were chasing after him. Then this morning, he'd heard first hand from Seth what had gone down last night. If Jake didn't make up his mind soon, the whole pack was going to end up collectively having a nervous breakdown. So, he answered the call, just hoping that shit wasn't about to blow wide open.

"Yeah, he's with me, why?"

Quil didn't need to ask who it was. His sharp wolf senses let him hear the whole conversation. It was like being on a three way call. He saw Embry's face fall at Jacob's request. What the hell?

"Yeah, ok. We'll be there." Embry snapped the phone closed and sat down heavily.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Quil didn't get it. Shouldn't they be happy about this? "Jake's finally got the girl, and you're acting like the world is ending."

Embry ran his fingers through his hair, a pinched look on his face. "I'm just worried. That's all."

"Call, you're worse than an old woman. You ask me, this is the best thing we could have hoped for. I didn't think you had a problem with Bella Swan."

He sighed heavily, not quite sure how to explain himself. "I don't, not exactly. Jake says she's left the vamp's behind, and I believe him. I just want to hear it from her own lips. I need to see it in her eyes to believe it. "

Quil took a huge bite of the sandwich he was eating, chewing and thinking. "Look, Leah trusts her, and we all know what a grade A bitch she is. From what I can tell, vampire girl got her shit together. It's Jake's life. He wants her in it, I'm all for it."

Embry scowled at Quil. Douchebag had mayo dripping down his chin. "Use a fucking napkin, Ateara. God, you even eat like a wolf."

Quil rolled his eyes, swiped at his chin with the back of his hand, then licked it clean. "Better, Mom?"

Embry threw a napkin at him. "Asshat."

"Quit being such a grumpy S.O.B. Jake's finally made up his mind. You know what that means?" Quil cocked an eyebrow. "His head isn't all fucked up anymore. We don't have to listen to him brooding over her anymore. First he wants her, then he doesn't want her, then he wants her again, but won't go after her... hell, I was ready to go date her after being stuck in his head. He's been a damn idiot about it from the start. Christ, he's wanted her since he was 15, and she shows up back here, admits that she loves him, and he can't decide what to do with it. Now that he's pulled his head out of his ass, and might even get laid in the process, it's gonna make our lives a hell of alot easier."

Embry crossed his arms over his chest, holding his ground. "Look, I'm not saying it won't. You're right. He's been an idiot. But here's something to think about. He needs to tell her how fucked up he was after she left."

"You think he hasn't?", asked Quil.

"I know he hasn't." Embry narrowed his eyes. "You and I both know he's too chickenshit. I just hope to God she doesn't run when she does find out."

Quil knew Embry was just looking out for Jake, but he also knew that Bella was tough enough now to stick around. She was always a hell of a lot stronger than anyone realized. Quil also knew that Bella was a forgiving person. "Look, I don't think she's gonna run. That woman loves him. What they've got, what they've already been through, nothing's gonna come between them. Bella Swan might have been alot of things, but you and I both know she's a good person. She never asked for the Cullens to insert themselves into her life." Embry opened his mouth to say something, but Quil held up a hand to stop him. "Just let me finish. She never asked, but it doesn't mean she made the right decision letting them in. Most people would have been scared shitless. For whatever reason, she wasn't. She chose to see the good in them, just like she does with all of us. She could have run screaming when Paul exploded out his skin all those years ago. But she didn't. She's trusted us in the past, and I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt and trust her now."

Embry didn't say anything after that. Quil took off for home, saying he'd be back later to pick him up. They'd head over Jake's place together. He knew Quil was right, and if he was honest, he felt the same way. He was just worried. Worried for Jake, worried for Bella, worried for the pack. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to relax.

Embry headed down the hallway, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. He turned the water on hot, and stepped under the spray. Even after he turned wolf, he still needed hot showers. It didn't matter that he was always 108 degrees. Something about the hot water was comforting to him. Embry leaned forward, hands against the wall, dipping his head, letting the water pour over his muscled back. He tried to think while the hot spray beat the ache and stress from his sculpted body.

He really had nothing against Bella Swan. As far as he was concerned, Jake made just as many mistakes as she did during their relationship, or whatever the hell it was. The two of them danced around each other for months, claiming to be just friends. Hell, everyone knew it was more than that. Nobody, save for Embry was surprised when she left all those years ago to become a vampire. It was strange really, that everyone thought she'd actually go through with it. Something about her turning into a bloodsucker seemed off to him. He never thought it would really happen. Then the whole imprint disaster went down, and the next thing everyone knew, she was just gone. Vanished into thin air. The pack just assumed that she left with the Cullen's and was turned. Something didn't add up right, though. Surely Charlie had talked to her, seen her even. So, why didn't Billy know?

Embry sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair, working up the lather, and trying to work out the problem at the same time. So, if Bella left, and she never married the bloodsucker, did that mean she came back for Jake? Or was she just going to leave again? Embry turned himself under the water again, grabbing the soap, running it over the definition of his chest, revelling in the feel of suds washing over his abs, running in rivulets down his thighs. It might make him a pansy, but the only thing in his world that felt almost as good as sex was washing away the ache and trouble of the day along with the dirt and grime. Hell, he even had a stash of salon grade conditioner Emily had smuggled him. Thank God his pack brothers were too stupid to realize it was anything other than store shelf shampoo. Embry sighed in confusion. He couldn't seem to relax. This whole thing was really eating at him. Something about the situation didn't make any sense. He sure as hell hoped that Jake had some answers. His head hurt from trying to figure it all out.

Embry leaned back against the shower wall, trying to will the stress from his body. He knew what half of his problem was. He really needed to get laid. This wolf shit, it made relationships hard. Sure, there were plenty of girls willing to get in his bed. Thing was, if the howl came, he had to leave. That went over like a ton of bricks. He'd learned that the hard way. Not only did he get bitched at, and called a dick, but he had to phase with a raging hard on. So, more often than not, he ended up like he was now. Cock in his right hand, faceless images conjured up in his mind, while he reluctantly stroked himself off. It wasn't that he didn't like masturbating. Shit, he was a man. He'd just rather have his dick buried in a warm pussy instead of gripped in his own rough hands.

The images of her assaulted him the second he closed his eyes. He'd dreamed about her off and on in the last few months. Sometimes he closed his eyes, and she was just there. He didn't know who she was. Long, silky black hair, hazel eyes, coffee colored skin. Her lips... red and full. He came almost instantly, both relieved and confused. Who was this woman his mind kept conjuring? Embry knew he'd never seen her before, that was for sure.

The water was turning cold. Quickly he rinsed the last soap from his body and stepped from the shower, wrapping his waist in an old threadbare towel. Damn thing may as well have been a washcloth for all it covered. Didn't matter anyway. His own natural heat dried the water almost instantly. It was more the ritual of it that he wanted.

Less than an hour later, Quil showed up, excited to see Bella Swan, AKA: Vampire Girl. "Dude, you got your shit together?" asked Quil.

Embry gave him a dirty look. "Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Quil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his massive chest. "It means, did you get over yourself, and decide to be nice to Bella and give her a chance, you dumbass."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Quil. Let's get one thing straight, right now." Embry stood tall and menacing. Anyone else would be scared, but Quil was tougher than that. Well, either that or he was really fucking stupid. "I like Swan. I've never not liked her. I just remember how fucked he was when she was gone. I'm not blaming her for that. I'm not blaming him for that. I just wanna make sure she's not going to leave again. I need to hear it from her own lips. Got it, asshat?"

Quil didn't say anymore. On the way over, Embry seemed a bit more genial. He laughed and joked, and for all appearances, was happy and excited to see Bella Swan. Problem was, he and Jake were so much alike. _Broody fuckers_, he thought. _Two of them may as well be brothers_.

The approached the door of the house, and both friends looked at each other, ready to have a little fun. In truth, Embry was damn excited to see Bella. The both burst through the door, and stared at the girl who turned into a woman over the last few years. She looked beautiful. The slow passage of time had only served to enhance her features. Underneath it all though, she was nervous. Still the same eager to please little girl she'd always been. She was anxiously waiting for their reaction. Embry could smell the fear on her, and felt bad for it.

Quil scratched his chin. "I don't know Emb. She looks paler."

Embry kept the mask on his face serious, joining Quil's game. "Yeah, I'm not sure. She was always pale." They strode towards her and began looking her over, circling her. "She smells sweet, but not sickeningly sweet."

They both stopped, one in front of her, one in back of her. Quil looked over her shoulder to Embry. In a menacing voice he stated "Let's take her out." In a swift movement, Quil had her feet and Embry had her shoulders. The two marched her out the door into the sunniest part of the back yard. All the while she was thrashing around, and shouting "Put me down! What the hell are you doing! Jake! Christ! Leah! Help me!"

The two put her on her feet and held out her her arms, pretending to carefully examine them. Embry couldn't take it anymore. Poor girl needed to be let off the hook, and he was ready to lose it with laughter. "Well, Quil, I don't see any sparkles. I think we're safe." He wasn't sure who made the first move, but it didn't matter. Both he and Quil had the tiny thing wrapped up in their arms, hugging her for all she was worth. Embry had forgotten just how small and soft she was. The smell of strawberries wafted over him, momentarily distracting him and knocking him off balance, sending all three of them crashing to the ground. They were all shaking with laughter, and Bella was begging to be let up. Hell, they were probably squashing her.

Quil laughed harder, helped her get on her feet and hugged her again. "Still clumsy, I see." He released her and turned her over to Embry, who wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "But the question is, can she still cook?" Bella smiled and threw her arms around Embry. That one sweet gesture went straight to his heart. "It's good to have you back, Bella babe. Welcome home." He could see the tears threatening to spill out, but to her credit, she held it in.

"Come on guys, best get back before Jake eats all your appetizers."

Embry threw a sidelong look at Quil. Where food was concerned, and he remembered just how good Bella's cooking was, there was a you snooze, you lose rule amongst the wolves. "I'm on it". Quil took off for the house, but Embry kept a hand on her shoulder. As glad as he was to see her, there was something he needed to say while he had the chance. He just hoped Jake wouldn't crucify him for it later. Embry looked at her with serious expression on his face. He could feel her discomfort and by the look in her eyes, she knew there was no hidden joke this time. Embry drew in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._ he thought. "Bella, I need to know something. Are you here to stay this time? If you're not, then you need to leave now. Jake was really messed up when you left before, and if you're leading him on when you still want that leech, then you need to get the hell out of here. This time it will kill him. The stakes are too high, and you both still have a choice."

Oh, God. It was like word vomit. He'd said way more than he intended to. Jake was gonna fucking kill him. Split him open with one claw and gut him for talking to his imprint like that. But, he had to say something. Someone needed to look out for Jake. God knows he didn't want another phone call in the middle of the night from Billy telling him Jake lost his shit over her.

Embry watched as the small woman drew herself as tall she could, and stared him square in the eyes. There was no malice about her, no anger. Just determination. "Embry, I'll say this once. I have no contact with the Cullen family. I don't want to be in contact with them. They fucked up my life, whether they meant to or not. I hurt Edward by my own indecision, and that I do feel bad about. The fact is, I don't love him, I don't want him back, and I don't want them in my life. If they ever come back here looking for me, I will ask them to leave. They were an important part of my life, and there are things I owe them thanks for, but I don't need them anymore, and I won't walk away from Jake or my father for that matter. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you and the rest of the pack for everything that happened. I'm sorry that I didn't value my own life more after what it could have cost all of you to defend it. I was weak, and taken in by something that should never be. I love Jake. I'm here as long as he wants me to be."

Embry pulled her into a hug, relieved by her admission, and thrilled by her apology. Jake had told him she was stronger, but this wasn't something he expected. "Good. I had to say it. I'm glad your back Bella. Welcome home."

Embry could hear Jake's footsteps. Shit, he was screwed. He felt like a weakling, but damned if he was going to let go of Bella now. Hell no, he was gonna use her as a shield.

"Done pawing my girl, Call?"

Embry sighed in relief. Jake didn't have that pissed off note to his voice. Vaguely, Embry wondered if he'd gotten laid and that was the reason for the good mood. _Oh well, may as well roll with it_, he figured. "Nope! Your girl here came back smokin' hot and I think you may have to share her."

"You wish, Call".

Embry looked at Bella, and gave her his sexiest grin. "Hey, I can't help it if Bella finds me irresistible."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Embry. I'm going in to finish supper."

Jake handed Embry a beer and they watched Bella retreat back into the house. When she was out of earshot, Jake turned to Embry. "Was that really necessary, man?"

Aw, shit. He knew it had been too good to be true. At least he didn't sound too mad. Embry weighed his options for all of a second before deciding to be blunt. Fuck it. If Black wanted to get pissed at him, so be it. It wouldn't be the first time, and he'd get over it. "Jake, somebody has to look out for you. I don't want to see you go down that road again. I know how much you love her, and if she walked away again I think it would break you".

Jacob let out a heavy sigh. Embry caught the look on his face, and knew he'd cornered him. Assclown hadn't told her everything yet, that much was obvious. Son of a bitch! Embry shook his head. These two were geniuses when it came to screwing up each others hearts.

"Look, Embry. She's not going anywhere. She's been honest with me, and she's given me space. I told her about the imprint, well most of it anyway, and she took it well. What more do you expect?"

Embry shook his head. Expect? Was he fucking kidding? "Jake, man, you need to tell her what it was like after she left. You don't need her to hear it from someone else. You can't walk around this rez without girls throwing themselves at you." Jake tossed a glare in his direction, but Embry keept going. Dipshit needed to hear this. After all, he'd dug his own grave. Oh, man and if Bella finds out that he was stupid enough to take out that slut Lauren Mallory... Embry wouldn't blame her if she split town. Hell, he might just help her pack her bags. One lousy date and that bitch still wouldn't leave him alone. "I know that you aren't interested in any of them, and most of them are decent girls who take the hint right away, but do you really want Bella to see that and then hear from a stranger that you were kind of a man whore for awhile? It's not fair to her, and it could ruin whatever chance you both have of building a life together. Tell her, before someone else does and exaggerates the truth."

Jacob got all defensive with him. This wasn't something he really wanted to deal with yet. "You know I didn't sleep with all those girls. Yeah, I fooled around alot, and I took alot of them out, and yeah, I used them and I was a dick. People fucking lie, and why should I care? I know the truth."

Yeah, crazy people like Lauren, he thought. Whatever, that wasn't the point. "Jake, I know that, and you know that, but Bella doesn't. We've dealt with people spreading rumors about the pack for years. We're used to it, we know our secret can't get out. I'm used to the fact that any relationship I have needs to be casual, because I don't want to hurt some poor girl if I imprint. We can deal with it. I think Bella can too if you give her the chance. Don't do what Cullen did to her. Don't make decisions for her. Protect her, but don't keep her in the dark. You fuck it up and I won't blame her if she walks away." Embry meant it too. Bella had made plenty of her own mistakes, but whether anyone else wanted to see it or not, Jacob Black had made lots of wrong decisions too when it came to her.

"Yeah, man. You're right" he conceded. I'll talk to her. I just want to get through tonight without any problems."

Aw fuck. Jake didn't know. One more damn thing to worry about. May as well get this one over with too. "Emily going to be here?", he asked.

"Yup. Talked to her this morning. Why?"

Embry took a deep breath. This was gonna be bad. "Sam hasn't seen her in a week."

"Shit."

Shit is right, thought Embry. Shit, piss, fuck. At some point tonight all fucking hell was gonna break loose. Not only that, but Jake was keeping him in the dark about this shit with Sam. He had no idea what the hell was really going on, and it was getting old quick. "You know he's going to be here. You ready to tell me what the hell happened yet?"

Jake took a long pull on his beer, looking like he had a few things on his mind. "I should really tell all of the pack together. Let's just see what happens. I'll get everyone together tomorrow and fill you in on everything, but for now, let's just get through tonight. Maybe he'll just come see Emily, smile and be a good guy". Jake didn't even sound hopeful. Embry knew it, there was gonna be a shit storm, and he had no idea why yet.

"Alright. I've got your back. But I expect an explanation tomorrow. I know you're Alpha, and it's your decision, but we've been looking out for each other since we were kids, and that's not never going to change. Right or wrong I'm always going to look out for you." Embry finished off his beer and started for the house. Enough of the touchy feely shit for one day. "Ok, Black, now that I've given up my man card for the night, let's go eat. I've missed Bella's cooking."

Jake slapped him on the back. "That's what I told her the day she showed up at the garage with a pan of lasagna".

Embry headed back to the house with him, laughing and looking forward to some fun. Yeah, it was safe to say he'd missed Bella Swan. Maybe he didn't have all the answers yet, but he would soon. Not only that, but he planned on doing every damn thing he could to make sure she and Jake didn't fuck it up this time. If he had to lock them both in a basement until they figured their shit out, he'd do it. Hell, Billy and Charlie would back him up on it. Somehow, he had a feeling that the strong willed woman in the kitchen was going to be a permanent fixture in their lives from now on.

_Briefly, the woman with green eyes and raven black hair slid across his mind. He wondered if he'd ever find her._


	13. Chapter 13: Fate and Destiny

**Fate and Destiny**

Maddie sat at her small kitchen table, sipping coffee, drumming her fingers idly. Sleep had been evading her of late, and when it did actually come, the dreams she'd been having were so vivid. She longed to pick up the phone, call Bella and relate it all to her. After all, if there was one thing Bella understood, it was heartbreak and dreams. That was the thing though, Bella had been dreaming of someone she knew. This man, the one that had been haunting her dreams, she'd never seen him before. Yet somehow, she knew he wasn't just a figment of her imagination. He couldn't be a product of indigestion or eating too much chocolate before bed. No. Somewhere deep inside, she knew he was real. The dreams, they were too vivid, too colorful.

Maddie shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Shuffling over to her desk, she stared at the bills that needed to be paid, and booted up her computer. There was only another three weeks left on her lease. Graduation had been last week, and she still had no idea of where she was going to live or what she was going to do. She felt lost at sea. Her laptop came to life, and she smiled at the wallpaper. A picture of her and Bella, striking cheesecake poses, spoons in hand, pints of ice cream in littering the table, the two of them wearing silly pajama's covered in yellow rubber ducks. She missed her friend more than words could begin to express.

As if she read her mind, an email popped up from Bella. Maddie couldn't help but feel a little sad when she read the letter. She knew Bella was busy, that she was carving out a life for herself and that she and Jacob Black had finally gotten together. It was just that she was not there to share it with her. Bella had become family. Something she didn't have anymore. The thought bothered her. There was nothing really that tied her to one place these days. Her parents death, sadly enough, had left her independent. She would need to work, but for now, she was ok. She could pick up and move wherever she wanted. A slight smile formed on her lips. What would Bella think of her moving out to Washington? she wondered. Almost as soon as the thought entered her head, it didn't seem so much as an idea, but rather a direction. It was as if something in her very soul was pulling at her to go there. Not just visit, but pick up stakes and move. It seemed rational and crazy at the same time.

Maddie moved around the apartment, cleaning, tossing out old junk. Suddenly she realized, she was preparing for a move. It took her off guard. What on earth was she thinking? "Get it together, Maddie. You're acting like a lunatic." She spoke the words out loud, trying to pull it together. Grabbing her keys, she headed out the door, hoping a long walk would clear her head.

It didn't work. She'd tried. Really tried. But somehow she ended up in woods near the apartment building. Maddie had meant to walk down the street, but for some reason she couldn't understand, the trees had called to her. It was peaceful and frightening at the same time. The light filtered in through the dense canopy of leaves, and she leaned her back against an old tree, allowing the sun to warm her face. It seemed magical somehow, right that she had ended up here. It was as if she was finding a missing piece of her soul. Yet, something told her danger lurked just around the corner. She shivered, and turned her head when she heard leaves rustling not far away. Likely a deer, she told herself. But still, she ran fast through the tangled undergrowth, moving quickly, not looking back. Almost as if her life depended on it. She felt unnerved, and unprotected. She had the creepy feeling of being watched, of being stalked.

Maddie stumbled through the entry of her building, sprinted up the stairs, and unlocked her apartment. She slammed the door, leaning back against it, out of breath and shaking. When her breathing slowed, she flipped the deadbolt, and made her way through the rooms, pulling the drapes tight, blocking out the magnificent views of the trees. Like a child, she climbed into her bed, pulling the covers tight around her, trying to shake the feeling of dread crawling up her spine. She told herself she was just was worn out. Emotionally drained. Eventually, her eyes closed, and she fell into a deep slumber.

The dreams started again. Always the same, always different. It was as if she was peering an alternate universe. One in which her life was vastly changed.

_The porch she was sitting on was old, charming. The boards creaking beneath the chair she was rocking in. A swarm of children played in the yard as she watched over them. There four of them, and placing a hand over her stomach, she could feel the tiny fluttering of yet another one growing inside her._

_"Not too far" she shouted, watching her brood make their way over to the line of trees. "But, Momma! We want to wait for Daddy!" protested a small raven haired beauty. She couldn't have been more than five years old. Another little girl, identical to her, linked their hands together in mutual agreement. "We won't go in very far!" Maddie sighed, patting her belly once more, grateful that this time it was her genes that won out, and not their fathers. She couldn't handle another set of twins._

_"You know the rules. You do not go into the forest without your father. You wait for him by the woodpile like he told you to!"_

_The children pouted in defeat. The two little girls stomping their feet, their little brother and sister trailing behind them. "Little one, I hope you're a boy. Those girls are going to be the death of me one day." She rubbed her stomach and rocked, watching the sky light up in a blaze of orange and red. Wolves howled playfully in the distance. She wasn't alarmed, the wolves comforted her, protected her._

_When the sun finally set for the day, she turned her eyes to the trees, waiting patiently for her husband to come home. He emerged from the forest, appearing as if in a dream. His strong arms enveloped the laughing children who bounded towards him, playfully allowing them to tackle him to the ground. "Daddy! We missed you today!" they cried._

_HIs voice was deep, masculine and rich. "Did you now? How's your Momma? Were you good for her today?"_

_"More like angels and demons", teased Maddie._

_The man walked towards her, his body long and lean, heavy muscles rippling. A fine sheen of sweat covered his skin, the waning sun casting shadows over his bronzed face. A warm smile graced his lips, his eyes sparkled with unabashed love and happiness. He pulled her into an embrace, kissing her lightly on top of her head. Maddie felt safe, protected, comforted by his very presence. It was peaceful, and felt like home to her. She sighed, and tilted her face up to him, a smile playing on her lips. "I missed you today."_

_"How much?" he teased, returning her smile._

_"This much." Maddie stood on her tiptoes, capturing his lips with her own, kissing him hard, forgetting that there was anyone else in the world. When she pulled back, biting her lip, waiting for him to open his eyes, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. This man was beautiful, inside and out, and he was hers. They belonged to each other._

_He ran his hands over her body, knelt before her, and kissed her swollen belly. He whispered words in a language she didn't know, but understood their meaning all the same. They were words of love and devotion. Rising to his feet, he took her small hands in his, and led her inside the house._

Maddie woke with a start. The eerie feeling of being watched was gone. She contemplated the dream. She wondered if it was some sort of sign. The man in it was definitely Native American. It all seemed so surreal to her. The idea of family after losing her parents was both happy and scary at the same time. She wondered if the dream was prophetic, or merely her subconscious telling her it was time to open her heart. She was contemplating calling Bella when her phone began to ring.

"Speak of the devil", she said when she answered the call.

Bella laughed, happy to hear Maddie's voice again. "What? I'm the devil now? Shit. Here I was calling because I missed you and want you to come visit me, but since I'm the devil..."

"Oh, be quiet you!" she teased. "Damn! I miss Bella!"

"I miss you too. So, I was hoping that you could come out for Thanksgiving. How do you feel about coming for a visit?" asked Bella.

"You have impeccable timing. I finished my classes, and am so ready for a break before I start a job hunt. I would love to come", she stated, practically jumping on the offer.

"Good. Let me know when you book your tickets. I can't wait for you to meet Jacob and our friends. Embry's going to love you."

"I can't wait to meet them. I almost feel like I know them all from hearing you talk about them so much." She shifted nervously in her seat. Maddie was contemplating telling Bella about her dream, and for some reason changed her mind. "So, why is Embry going to love me?"

Bella laughed again. "Your cookie recipes. That boy can eat, and those double chocolate cookies of yours? They're his favorite. He's got me making them three times a week."

Maddie sniffed dramatically. "Oh, I see how it is... you just want me to come for my mad baking skills. I can just see it now. Little Bella Swan sits around while I slave away in the kitchen."

"Damn Right." Bella laughed, and Maddie's heart filled with joy. "It's a hard life, but someone has to live it."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok. I'll call you when I book airfare. I can't wait to meet Jacob." She paused for a moment. "I'm happy for you Bella. I really am. I miss you, though."

Bella sighed. "I miss you too. Make it a long visit. I can't wait for you to get here. I may never let you leave" she threatened.

"I will. I promise." Maddie was ready to cry. "I need to go, sweetie. I'll book my tickets and email the itinerary to you." Before she hung up the phone, she found herself saying just one more thing. The thing that was hardest for her. "Bella? I love you."

"I love you too."

Hours later, Maddie crawled into bed for the night. She'd made a decision. Not only was she going to visit Bella, but if she liked Washington, she'd move there. Bella Swan was her family, and she hated being separated from her. Maddie had already made the arrangements. She booked her tickets, and arranged a storage unit for her things. She was ready for a change.

Maddie snuggled down into her bed, feeling at peace with her choice, ready to welcome the dreams of the man whose name she did not know. Little did she know, that on the other side of the country, that same man was dreaming of her.

Deep in the heart of Washington, fate, destiny and Embry Call waited.


	14. Chapter 14: Breathing Life

**Breathing Life**

He studied the tiny circle of wood, and then closed his eyes, waiting for it to speak to him. It might seem silly to some, but Paul believed that every living thing has a story to tell. This particular piece of wood told a love story. One that had started over twenty years ago. Two separate beings, the threads of their lives woven together, no ending, no beginning. This ring was more than an outward symbol. It was the joining of their spirits.

Paul felt the weight of the wood in his hand. He breathed deeply, inhaling its scent. Sun, sand and water. If he listened carefully, he could hear the waves of the ocean lap at the shore, crash against the rocks. It was fitting that Jacob had chosen this particular wood to carve Bella's engagement ring. The tiny circle was cut from the twisted driftwood tree that was their place of solace. Paul knew the memories it held for them both. In joy and in sorrow, it had been their safe harbor. A place that encouraged laughter, whose branches sheltered them from the storm.

Paul allowed their love story to unfold in his mind. He'd seen it many times before through Jacob's eyes. After he'd met Rachel, she and Billy expounded it. Rachel told him of their childhood, and the way her baby brother would wait expectantly at the window for Bella Swan. His cherubic face would fall each time she had to leave. He'd heard Billy say once that when Jacob was told Bella was moving back to Forks, a part of him came alive. A part that none of them realized was missing. When he saw her for the first time in Charlie's driveway, his smile became brighter, his movements an extension of hers. It was as if he had been waiting for a piece of his soul to return.

From there the images changed to that of a broken hearted boy, and of a young girl caught up in a world in which she did not belong. Pain, sorrow and regret washed over him as the memories of the night they searched the forest for her flooded him. He recalled with perfect detail the fear etched into Jacob's face when they found her, tired, cold and sobbing. His own anger washed over him. Hatred for what he had become, hatred for what had caused it, hatred for her.

It pained Paul that he had shown her the worst of himself for so many years. Back then he was so full of rage. She was a convenient outlet for his own struggle and anger. He remembered all those moments when he saw Jacob caring for her, loving her as best as he could. The way she rejected him time and again, when it was so clear to the world she was only complete in his presence. He pieced together the shattered parts of her soul with no more than a desire to see Bella Swan smile again.

The night she disappeared on them. Taking off with the bloodsucker, running away to Italy. That was the night that Jacob Black broke down and wept. He had nearly kissed her. He came so close to having her in his arms, only to be rejected in the end. Edward Cullen reaped the rewards of his labor. Jacob howled in pain and misery for two days, refusing to shift while she was gone. He was despondent, angry and heartbroken. Even after she came back, they longed for each other. They needed each other in ways nobody could understand. Least of all the Cullen's. Edward had practically pushed her into Jacob's arms by trying to keep them apart.

Paul's mind flipped the pictures forward, reliving the moments after the newborn battle. The pack had suffered along with their brother who laid in a too small bed, broken in body and spirit. Bella told Jacob his love was not enough. That her love was not enough. She was choosing death over life. A young girl easily enticed and manipulated, her decision fueled by fear. Fear of the Volturi, fear of imprinting. Fear that Jacob too would leave her just like Edward had. They all knew it. Jacob knew it. Each of the wolves suffered the agony along with their brother.

Paul shuddered, his own tears rising toward the surface. The orders Sam had given him. Forcing him to hide her existence from everyone. The guilt that weighed heavily on his mind, the misery of the lies he told. The pain of it tore away at his spirit. Each and every mistake that Jacob Black made was his cross to bear in her absence, and there was nothing, nothing he could do to alleviate his burden. Paul rocked back and forth clutching the small circle in his hand, the sorrow of it all a deep laceration on his heart. He needed to do this. Carving this ring would be his penance, freeing his soul from the guilt and pain he'd inflicted.

The movie played again, scenes from not so long ago. The bonfire at Jacob's house. The truth of his role in Sam's deception coming out. The forgiveness in their eyes. Rachel. The love of his life. The compassion she showed him. The righteous anger she unleashed on Sam that night. The way she comforted him after they went home, defending his honor. Her unwavering devotion the ultimate gift from the spirits. Paul drew strength from her. He felt undeserving, ashamed of his soiled past.

He had been alone in life, pitied by the tribe as a child. His parents unsavory, abandoning him when he was a mere boy of twelve. It turned him against the world. He'd lashed out at everyone, pushed them away to wallow in his misery. He had never known or understood the meaning of family until the day he imprinted on Rachel Black. Up until then, it was easier to hate. If he let nobody in they wouldn't be able disappoint him down the road. Then Billy, Rachel and Jacob had provided him with stability. The accepted him, and drew him in with their ease and understanding nature. It was Billy who taught him to carve, patiently teaching him the way a father would his son. Sharing wisdom and laughter with him. For the first time in his pathetic excuse for a life, he felt wanted. Paul had found a home.

Bella was now to be a part of this family, making it whole. Her capacity to forgive was overwhelming. Her loyalty knew no bounds. She was the true Alpha mate. More than that, she was a kind soul, who loved and cherished those around her. She accepted him as he was, forsaking his past. Paul felt privileged to share in her life. More than that, he swore he would keep her safe, protect her from harm. He would bleed for her.

His thoughts touched on the things he had seen in Jacob's mind recently. The love he and Bella shared when they explored each others bodies. The simple moments they spent together, shut away from the rest of the world. The way they advised each other, valued each other, never discounting each other's thoughts or opinions. A lifetime of friendship encompassed their relationship. The trust they had in each other, all of the obstacles they had overcome had only served to strengthen their bond. The future was laid out before them, a lifetime to fill with memories. It reminded him of something Rachel had once read to him.

_"Across the years I will walk with you, in deep green forests, on shores of sand:_  
><em>and when our time on earth is through, in heaven, too, you will have my hand."<em>  
><em>-The Promise by Robert Sexton<em>

Paul was honored when Jacob asked him to help with this ring. A simple piece of wood that would be a symbol of their love. Their relationship was a shining beacon to the world that faith, hope and trust could defy all odds.

It was time. Paul's eyes opened. His hands breathed life into the wood.


	15. Chapter 15: My Best Friend's Girl

**My Best Friend's Girl**

He watched her as she stood there, staring into the mirror, appraising her reflection. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, a dreamy smile on her face. She was so beautiful that it hurt. He remembered the way he felt, the first day he saw her. Just a desperate young boy, dying to pull her into his arms, and kiss her senseless. He was so arrogant back then. Never, no never in a million years, did he guess that life would have taken them here. So many things had changed them both. Unavoidable circumstances that put them on opposite ends of the country. He had never forgotten her. How can you forget somebody who touches your heart in ways that you never thought was possible?

Things had changed so much for them all since those innocent days of childhood. Back when the only things he worried about was sneaking beers and stealing kisses from pretty girls. Yet, here they were. He wanted to pull her into his arms, tell her everything she had meant to him. Instead, he stayed rooted to the spot, gazing at her from the doorway. Finally, he spoke. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride. Jacob is going to be blown away."

The look on her pretty face, slightly unsure when she turned, asking him if he liked it, swelled his heart with pride. Pride in her, pride in his alpha. They deserved this and so much more. Kissing Claire on the temple, he gently put his young charge down on the floor and strode over to Bella. Taking her hands in his, he looked into her bright shining eyes. None of his trademark laughter or silliness was in his voice, just sincerity when told her, "You have never looked more lovely, Bella."

A small hand tugged on her skirt. "Auntie Bella, you look like a princess." Claire's six year old eyes were big with wonder.

Quil couldn't help but smile at her observation. Bella always did look like a princess. As a teenager she had that wistful, dreamy quality about her. Pale skin, rosy lips, dark hair. She always looked like a pretty damsel in distress. Something that had first attracted them all to her. But even then, it was obvious that she only had eyes for Jake.

In little Claire's world, she was the real Princess Belle. Quil stroked her soft black hair and replied, "Yes, she does, Claire." The child was just learning that being a princess meant so much more than being pretty. She was about to get her first real life experience with it.

Quil watched as Bella knelt down in order to be eye level with her.. "Claire, I have a really big problem."

"You do?" she asked.

"I do. I need a pretty little girl to be my flower girl. It's an important job. She has to carry a basket, and scatter petals down the aisle for me to walk on at our wedding. Do you know a little girl who can help me? She gets to wear a princess dress."

Quil watched his sweet little Claire bounce up and down with delight. Her tiny heart was fluttering away. "I can do it, Aunt Bella! I can help!"

"You can?"

"Uh, huh, and I'll do a really good job. Quil can help me practice." Claire looked up at him questioningly, and he nodded his head in agreement. As if he'd ever deny her anything.

Bella laughed. "I'm sure he will. I guess we need to find you a pretty princess dress. Would you like to try some on?"

"Yes, please!"

Soft tears formed in Quills eyes. Bella Swan had left a mark on his heart, just as assuredly as the little girl next to him did. She knew how much this would mean to him, and to little Claire. Again, he swore to himself that he would keep this wonderful woman safe from harm. Jacob was his best friend. It was funny how over the years, different people from different walks of life were brought together in the strangest of ways. Jacob's crush had not only amounted to a marriage, but to an amazing friendship for Quil and Bella.

He pulled the beautiful woman into his arms again, remembering the young girl he had once longed to kiss. He loved her even better now, and was grateful she was a part of his life. As he said the two simple words, he realized how trivial they sounded. So he tried to convey all that was in his heart by the emotion in his eyes. "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16: The Letter

I never said these ficlets would be in sequence order of Need You. That said, here's a little Valentines Day goodie for my faithful readers. New chapter of Need You will be out sometime in the next week or so.

The Letter

**February 14, 2010**

She walked the city streets, head bowed against the blowing wind, icy rain pelting down her back. The coat she wore was thick, but it made no difference. Hanover was cruel this time of year. Bella shivered, hating the freezing weather and the ache the damp air sent into her bones. The sun had not shown for days, as if it was mocking her, acting as a physical metaphor for her life. Fat flakes of snow had begun to mix with the rain, and her tired feet picked up the pace, hurrying towards their destination.

Cautiously, she picked her way over the ice and snow that had collected on the steps, sighing with relief when she entered her building. Bella made her way up the stairs, and unlocked the door to the place she had called home for nearly two years. The heat of her apartment enveloped her like a warm blanket. Leaning against the wall, she sank to the floor in exhaustion, pulling her knees to her chest. Dropping her shopping bags from her hands, Bella wrapped her arms around her body, unconsciously holding her herself together.

Valentines Day. It was yet another painful reminder of all she'd lost through a series of foolish mistakes. Here she was, a million miles away, desperate and alone, slowly dying of a broken heart. She longed to hear his voice, to see his smile, to feel the sunlight that radiated from his very being. Jacob haunted her dreams, leaving her pillow stained with tears. The rational part of her mind knew that she should wish him well, pray he had found someone to love. Yet her soul longed for his touch, and in her heart of hearts she hoped he loved her still. She prayed for the courage to one day face him again. One thing she knew for certain, she was in love with Jacob Black. There was no doubt about that. Other men had come and gone from her life in the past few years. No more than a date or a casual acquaintance, a desperate attempt on her part to move on. There was no moving on for her. Bella knew that now. There was only him. There had only ever been him. He knew her inside and out, tended her wounds, kept her secrets, and loved her unconditionally. They had been children together, teenagers lost in a world that shouldn't exist. Jacob was the other half of her soul, the only completion to her broken life.

Bella pulled herself together, stripping herself of her coat, and laid her purchases out on the counter. She went into the bedroom, and changed into an old shirt, stained and tattered from many afternoons like the one she had planned. Yanking open drawers, pulling out spatulas and wooden spoons, she felt herself becoming calm, the task giving her purpose. Bella's shoulders began to relax, the precise measure of flour and sugar steadying her frazzled nerves. While working, she allowed the memories to flow. It was strange how now that she was gone, little things from their childhood had come back to her. No more than fragments really, little pieces of a puzzle. A bandaged knee, fingers sticky with jam racing through the backyard. A little boy's laughter at her attempt to hide behind a small tree. Sleepy nights cuddled together with blankets and teddy bears while the adults played cards, and Ranier beer flowed like water.

Echoes from a less distant time invaded her mind. Long, lazy afternoons spent in silence. Two teenagers on the brink of adulthood, lost to a world of supernatural wonders. One that never should have existed for either. Jacob was right when he told her that he was the natural path her life would have taken if monsters and magic didn't exist. His easy smile, the friendship that blossomed between them, the trust that she instinctively gave him was something most people only dreamed of. She'd had it and lost it all through a series of mistakes that left her alone, bereft.

Bella thought back to that morning on the mountaintop. The way Jacob's hands ghosted over the lines of her arms, the curve of her back. How his palm felt against the back of her neck, the way his fingers tangled in her hair. She touched her fingertips to her lips in memory of that kiss. Strong lips pressed against her own, the taste of his tongue. She could still feel his heat, the hard muscle of his chest pressed against her own, embracing her fully, body, mind and soul. There had been so much desperation that morning, so much fear and hurt passing between them both. Yet with that kiss, her world came apart, the earth tilted on its axis. It was then that the vision of a life with him assaulted her, and without a shadow of a doubt, she knew she was irrevocably in love with Jacob Black.

Warm, salty tears slipped down her cheeks, and the memory pressed down on her so hard she could barely breathe. It was nothing new, the feeling of emptiness and sorrow. Those images, the kiss she cherished in her heart, it all served as a reminder of what she had left behind, a cross she would forever bear. The fine filament of her heart stretched thin, ready to break with the least amount of pressure. This was all she had left of him. Just memories and dreams of what could have been. Even Charlie never spoke of him, instinctively knowing the subject was off limits.

A few hours later, Bella found herself sitting at the table of her small, cramped kitchen. It would look silly to some, but to her, this was cathartic, a journey she had to take. Carefully, she wrapped the gift she'd purchased. It wasn't much, just a token really. She knew nothing of tools, but seeing the silver wrench in the hardware store, conjured images of afternoons filled with warm soda, battered motorcycles and Jacob. She bought it, not sure it would ever make it into his hands. It was the idea of it, the connection to him that called her.

She cut the red and pink pieces of construction paper, the same way a child would. Folding and trimming until the shapes were just right, then glued the two together. Be Mine. The two simple words she wrote in the center were more than just a holiday sentiment. They spoke of a wish, a dream, buried deep within the recesses of her heart.

Taking a deep breath, Bella reached for her pen and paper, and began to write. Words flowed, bleeding onto the page. Tears poured from her eyes, pooling on the paper, smudging the ink as she released the overwhelming grief and regret harbored in her soul.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Time has ceased to exist for me. It's passing marked only by the changing seasons, and holidays that come and go. It has been nearly two years since that day in the woods when I saw you last. That awful day when I nearly made the biggest mistake of my life. I thank God you were there that day. Your presence prevented me from a marriage that was never meant to be._

_Would you believe me now if I said that you haunt my dreams? Each night I close my eyes, and all I see is you. My heart calls to yours, yearning to be by your side. There is nothing I wouldn't give to see your smile, to rest in the safety and comfort of your arms, to taste your lips on mine once more._

_I miss you more than words can say. Sometimes the overwhelming regret I feel bubbles up and spills over into my everyday life. Those are the days I can barely breathe, when I cannot function. All I can do is remember the last time I saw you. The anger and pain etched on your face, the light gone from your eyes. I wish more than anything I could go back in time. To talk to the young girl I once was. Tell her that life, reality isn't about glamour or storybook fairy tales. That real romance, that love, unconditional love is so much more. It's being with the one person who picks you up when your down, cares for you when you're wounded, laughs with you when you're happy, and knows the darkest secrets of your heart, never passing judgement. You did those things for me, and like a foolish child with a broken toy, I threw it away instead of cherishing it... cherishing you._

_I am so sorry I hurt you. That the choices I made were wrong. I am sorry that I didn't listen to you, appreciate all of the times you sacrificed so much for me._

_I long to feel the touch of your hand, the sunlight on my face again. To be cloaked in your warmth. Perhaps, one day down the road, we'll meet again. I'm not foolish enough to think that you are alone and unattached. Yet, somewhere inside of me, there is harbored a secret hope. That maybe, just maybe, you still love me too. It is all that keeps me going, all that keeps me alive._

_You once told me that you'd always love me. Until my heart stops beating, and maybe even after that. Oh, how I pray that is true! That the dreams I seem to have of a life together could still come to fruition. That someday, I could lay in bed with you every night, that the laughter of friends would fill our home, that small black haired children with their father's smile and my eyes, would fill our lives._

_I lack the courage to send this to you. Maybe one day, our worlds will collide. Maybe then you'll know the true depth of my emotion. Understand the regret I feel. Until then, I'll tuck this away, and make do with the memories of your hand in mine. If I close my eyes, I can see you here, and feel you next to me._

_I love you Jacob. With every fibre of my being, every feeling I possess. My life is yours. Now, forever and Always, your_

_Bells_

The sorrow of it all overwhelmed her. Sobbing, Bella slumped onto the table, burying her face in her hands. Sadness and grief had made her tired, and she passed out, cheeks sticky and wet with tears.

That was how Maddie found her. One look and she knew what it was about. Bella had divulged so little of her life, keeping everyone at arms length since she'd first arrived in Hanover. Maddie was the only exception. She knew the love Bella had hidden away in her heart, and her own ached for it. Softly, she stroked her hair, gently waking her, whispering words of comfort to a broken spirit. Often Maddie wondered how long Bella could go on living this way. She longed to see light in her friend's eyes, to see her become whole. Sadly, she knew only one thing would fix it. Never in her life had she known one person to love so fully, so completely.

Bella stumbled toward the bedroom, blinded by tears, wrenching the ancient doorknob and falling onto her mattress. Maddie followed behind her. The two women lay side by side on the bed, and Maddie wrapped Bella in her arms, reminding her that she was not alone. When gasping breaths became deep and even, telling of sleep, Maddie slipped from the bed, and tackled the mess in the kitchen.

Without reading, she placed Bella's letter in an envelope, and laid it on top of the package that surely was for Jacob. Maddie smiled at the construction paper hearts, and those too were tucked away like the many secrets her friend held.

She plated the cookies and washed the dishes. Cleaned the counters and wiped off the mixer. Maddie took one last, long look around the kitchen, her eyes landing on the package in the middle of the table. "Go to him Bella", she whispered. "Go and make your heart whole."

* * *

><p><strong>February 14, 2012<strong>

Bella kissed Claire on the nose, wishing her a Happy Valentines Day. It had been fun, helping her make cookies for Quil. The little girl created a gigantic mess, but Bella knew she'd cherish the memory of it forever. Unconsciously, she rubbed her small swell of her abdomen, dreaming of the day she'd do this with her own child.

Yes, life was indeed sweet this Valentine's Day. She had gained more in a year than she ever dared to hope. Friends, family, marriage to the only man who had ever truly loved her for just being her. Now they had created a life together. It was all she could ask for and more.

They had no particular plans this evening. Just a quiet dinner, only the two of them. It was a rare occurrence these days. She longed to sit before the fire, wrapped up in Jacob's arms, with only the crackling flames for company.

Lovingly, she set the table, and admired the glow of the candles against the silvery glass plates. The dinnerware was something Jacob had picked out when he built the house. One more small way of keeping her close to his heart. He had chosen it all with her in mind, a way to keep her close to his heart, just as the bracelet adorning her wrist kept him close to hers. She smiled, and fingered the small wooden charms, knowing that soon he would carve another. Yet one more milestone to remember and cherish.

Strong, warm arms snuck around her waist, and Bella leaned back, relishing the feel of him against her body. "You're home early."

Jacob's hand caressed her expanding form, feeling the small life that grew within her belly. "It's Valentine's Day. I couldn't stay away from you another minute", he whispered. She turned in his arms, and peered up into ebony eyes framed in thick lashes. Jacob ducked his head, and kissed her slowly, his strong lips claiming her own. Time had only served to increase their love and desire for one another. Tonight was no exception. They broke apart, breathless, and wanting more, but knowing there was no rush. They had tonight for themselves.

After clearing the dishes that night, Bella walked into the living room to see Jacob standing before the fire. The shadows throwing the defined features of his face into sharp contrast. His eyes glowed with love, and he held out a hand, beckoning her to his side. Bella stepped into his embrace, allowing herself to revel in the protection of his arms. His hands smoothed her soft hair, and he feathered light kisses over the curve of her jaw. She gazed up at him in wonder, amazed at the turn life had taken for them.

"I have something for you." Bella led him to the sofa, and once he was seated, she placed a box in his hands, an envelope taped to the top. "I didn't get this for you this year", she confessed. "This is something I did at Dartmouth. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again, that there was a chance for you and I. I want you to have it now."

Jacob, being Jacob, ripped away the envelope, and focused on tearing off the wrapping paper. He was surprised to find the silver wrench nestled in soft cotton batting. He raised an eyebrow at her. "A wrench for Valentine's Day?"

She shrugged. "I was in the hardware store, and I saw it. It reminded me of all the afternoons we spent in your garage. Me watching you work on those heaps of old rusty parts, all the while you were really fixing me." Her brow furrowed, unsure and nervous. "The guy at the hardware store said it was a really good wrench."

Jacob laughed and pulled her to his chest, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "It is, and I love it. Almost as much as I love you." Bella rolled her eyes. "Open the envelope."

He did, and grinned at the schoolgirl heart she'd made so long ago. It was something he'd expect from her. Homemade and simple. That was what Cullen never understood about Bella. She didn't need or want anything fancy. It was the things in life that held a deeper meaning that warmed her heart.

Jacob picked up the letter that had fallen out of the envelope. He saw Bella bite her lip nervously, and began to read the tear stained letter. As the words jumped from the page, he felt all of her sorrow and grief. It mirrored his own in her absence. She'd told him of her life without him, the nightly dreams, the longing in her soul. It gripped his heart to read the despair and hope that she held back then. He longed to erase it from her memory, to ease the suffering of her mind. Yet he knew there was no way of turning from the past. It was impossible to change what had once been. The pages fluttered to his lap and he reached out cradling her face with his hands. "I love you, Bells. That's all that matters now." He realized that this letter was like a door. It was time to firmly close their past, and put it behind them. Jacob stood to his feet, grasping her hand and led her to the fireplace.

"That chapter of our lives is over. What we have now, what we do with our future is what counts. The past made us stronger, but we write our own destiny. We decide our future. There is no one else in this life or the next that will love each other the way we do."

His words were soothing balm to her aching soul. Just seeing the letter she had penned a year ago brought all the old feelings to the surface. She gazed up at him, and saw the conviction in his eyes. They shone with truth and unwavering devotion. In that moment, she felt herself falling even more deeply for him. Their relationship had grown and blossomed with the passage of time. Bella vowed to tend it carefully for the rest of her life.

Jacob tossed the letter into the flames, and the two watched as the paper curled around the edges, quickly turning to ash. He rested his chin atop her head, and cloaked her in his love. "Thank you for giving that to me. I'm so glad you finally came home."


	17. Chapter 17: A Gesture of the Heart

**A Gesture of the Heart**

"I'll see you tomorrow after work."

Jacob hugged Bella a little bit closer, not quite willing to give her up yet. She was leaving again, and it hurt like hell. Ever since they'd started dating, if that was even what it could be called, the need to be near her all the time had become consuming. It wasn't just the imprint, he knew that. It had been like this when they were kids too. He could remember waiting and waiting for her by the window. Charlie would finally bring her over, and they'd play all day together, with Bella often spending the night. Whenever she'd leave, his little boy heart would shatter into a million pieces, and his family wouldn't know what to do. Needless to say, there were a lot of ice cream cones in his world.

"Bells", he started, but she interrupted him. "Jake, I really have to go." Bella wiggled from his grasp, and headed for the door. He caught her delicate hand in his own, pulling her in for one last hug. "I'll miss you", he whispered, resting his cheek against hers. He lifted her up, and carried her out the door to her truck, gently placing her in the drivers seat. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes while he watched her drive away.

"Fuck", he muttered. It was the same every damn time. She'd leave and he'd feel like that little kid, scared he'd never see her again. If there was one thing Jacob Black wanted more than anything else in this world, it was to have her firmly implanted in this house. Preferably tied to the bed. Just like a man, his thoughts turned to sex. Shaking himself out of it he realized he'd need a cold shower before he'd be able to function for the day. Never-mind that he'd already fucked her six ways from Sunday last night and this morning. It was a desire that never seemed to go away. He hoped that once he and his wolf claimed her properly that he'd be able to go five minutes without his dick being strangled in his jeans.

Jacob went back inside, stripping the pants from his body, and dove under the cold spray of the shower. It was no good. Images of Bella's naked body, her tight ass, firm breasts, filled his mind. He grasped his cock, the weight of it feeling like a ton of bricks in his hand. His eyes screwed shut, and he started stroking himself, reliving the previous 24 hours, most of which he and Bella had spent in bed together. God, he'd been with other women before her, but nothing had prepared him for fucking her. Bella Swan was a contradiction in terms. She came off shy with people she didn't know, but she was like a damn tiger in bed. The past few years, she seemed to find her self confidence, and the way she wore it..._ fucking sexy. _

Jacob gripped himself harder, thinking of how tight she felt when he was buried inside of her. He groaned remembering the sensation of it. Jacob's head rested against the wall of the shower. "Shit." His large hand slowly stroked the length of his painfully engorged cock. Flashes of pale arms, small hands sliding over his chest invaded his mind. His large hands on her hips, lifting her body up and down, Bella's head thrown back in wild abandonment while she rode him hard.

Jacob's strokes became faster, his wrist twisting and pulling until his balls tightened. Hot spurts of cum shot like a rocket from his dick, a growl ripping from his throat at the same time. "Bella." Her name fell from his lips like a whispered prayer.

It had been a long day at work, and Jacob was exhausted. Car after car had come in, and the orders piled up. Jacob knew he and Embry needed to hire more help. There was no getting around it. He stuck his keys in the lock of the door, walked in and flipped on the lights. The place felt so damn empty. The days when Bella beat him home and he found her in the kitchen, or lounging on the sofa were the best. He hated that they lived apart. He wanted her here, and it wasn't just so he could have a hot meal at the end of the day. That wasn't it at all. It was more the idea that they would come home to each other, pass the evening doing _nothing _and _everything_. Just having her near was soothing. He'd waited long enough for her to be his, and now that she was, he just wanted her in his world fully. Part of that meant living here in the house he'd built for them and creating a life together.

Jacob stalked into the kitchen, and yanked open the fridge to search for something, anything to fill his empty stomach. Another pizza delivery sounded horrible. His eyes scanned the contents of the refrigerator and a big grin broke out on his face. There, staring at him, begging to be eaten, was a huge casserole with a note on it from Bella.

_Jake,_

_Knew you'd be starving, and I thought I'd surprise you. Bake it at 350 for an hour._

_See you tomorrow night._

_I love you,_

_Bells_

_P.S. I know you. I know what you're thinking. Heat it up, Jake! Don't just eat it cold._

Jacob tossed it in the oven and went upstairs to change his clothes. Her smell hit him like a ton of bricks when he walked into the bedroom. He groaned in frustration knowing he was about to take yet _another _cold shower- _inevitably _jacking off, because that was the _only _way he was going to make it until tomorrow night. He contemplated running wolf to her house just to get a glimpse of her; but hell, he knew if he did, he'd just end up climbing through her bedroom window. There was no way either of them could keep silent with the things he wanted to do to her. Charlie would wake up for sure and finally make good on those threats of shooting somebody.

Half an hour later, shirtless and jeans slung low enough on his hips to not cut the circulation of his half hard dick off, Jacob wandered around the house, picking up and straightening things out. The place wasn't a mess by any means, but he needed something to do. Little by little, Bella's belongings had worked their way into the house. He opened the hall closet, and her jacket hung from the hook. On the coffee table, a beat up and dog eared paperback sat next to an empty teacup. On his mantle was a picture she'd found of the two of them together, taken years ago at a bonfire.

He walked into the kitchen with the empty cup, washing it quickly in the sink. The smell of chicken and spices permeated the air. He'd built this whole room specifically for Bella. Every last detail, each appliance, even the mantle he'd carved. When he designed the house, he'd put a fireplace in the kitchen, in the living room, and even one in the master bedroom. It was funny the way the place had taken shape. He'd drawn up the plans, and then while he was building, he started thinking about her. The fireplaces had come about because he could remember how she was always cold. Hell, there wasn't much to her, of course she was always cold. So, in went the fireplaces. He'd painted the kitchen a warm blue, thinking of how the waves of the pacific would call to her to the beach for comfort. Bright copper kettles hung from a pot rack that raised and lowered to accommodate her height. He'd seen them one day in a catalog, and recalled how she called him her sun and how she would dream of the baking heat of Arizona. His brothers had laughed at the price he paid for a bunch of pots and pans he'd never use. Emily only smiled and shushed them, giving him a look of sheer understanding. She knew better than anyone else the extremes that love could drive you to.

One of Bella's sweaters hung from the back of a kitchen chair, as though she left it there, ready to head out the back door. He picked it up and took it into his bedroom, pulling open a dresser drawer and placing it neatly inside. She had already left half a wardrobe behind here. At first subconsciously but then realizing it was easier to have clothes here so she wouldn't have to rush back over to Charlie's before and after work.

Jacob slammed the dresser closed in irritation. "Damnit, Bella!" He was angry. Angry with her, with Charlie, with his fucking wolf for making him feel this way. Why couldn't she just move in? He needed her here. He knew he was thinking like a possessive jerk, but he just didn't give a shit tonight. She should be here with him.

He skulked back downstairs, hearing the oven timer beeping. He wrenched open the door, and pulled he hot pan out with his bare hands. It was stupid and it hurt, but it was an outlet for his anger. "Not like I won't fucking heal anyway."

"You'll heal, but it still hurts like a bitch."

Jacob whipped his head around to see Quil standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you just tell her, man?" Quil looked at him with concern, and confusion written all over his face. "Just tell her how much you love her and that this is it. It's the next step. Bella's a smart chick. She'll get it."

Jacob rolled his eyes in irritation. "You think I haven't done that? I've asked her to move in with me, but she just dodges the question. Obviously she doesn't want to be here or she would be."

Quil blew out a long breath, and walked over the the fridge. Grabbing himself a beer and handing one to Jake, he settled in at the kitchen table. His pack brothers might think he didn't know much about love or relationships, but he was damn observant. He understood a hell of a lot more than any of them ever gave him credit for. Jacob was going to get some advice whether he wanted it or not.

Anger burned in Jacob's eyes, and the fact that Quil wasn't leaving added to his state of frustration. Jacob waved his beer at him. "Make yourself at home, Quil. Not like I wanted to be alone or anything."

"Sarcasm isn't going to help you right now, dude." Leaning backwards, Quil put his hands on his chest, gesturing. "Me? I'm the one who's gonna talk you down from this fucked up ledge you're on." His eyes bored in Jake's. "I know you. You're a breath away from going all Alpha wolf on your girls ass and dragging her back here kicking and screaming, when what you ought to do is just talk to her."

Jacob slammed his hand down on the counter. "Jesus, you're a thick headed son of a bitch! What do you think I've been doing?"

Quil just raised an eyebrow. "I know what you've been doing, dude. I'm surprised your dick hasn't crawled back inside you out of fear from getting beat down again. Christ, you fuck and still end up jacking off more than the rest of us combined."

Jacob was getting more and more pissed by the second. "Listen asshole, the state of my dick isn't your fucking business. Get to the point and then get the hell out so I can eat and go to bed."

Quil wanted to laugh, but he figured that wasn't a smart move to make when Jake was ready to turn furry out of irritation and sexual frustration. So, he shrugged his shoulders and got down to business. "Look man, I get that you've asked her to live with you before. Here's the thing. You need to stop letting her dodge the question and make her give you an answer. Bella wants to be with you. Hell, she moved back here without knowing if you'd hate her or not. She gave you space. She let you figure your shit out. Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe she's still a little unsure about things? That you need to solidify shit for her?"

Jacob's face fell. Quil knew he was getting through to him. "Listen bro, your relationship is complicated. It's not like all the other imprints and you both know it. Bella thinks things over. She mulls shit until it's liquid. You know damn well that has to be in the back of her mind. On top of it, she's been independent for the last couple of years. Bella learned how to stand up on her own two feet living on the other side of the country. She figured out how to do things for herself and not lean on anyone else. Moving in here with you, it's a big step. What guarantee's have you given her? Other than taking her to bed every chance you get? You talk about stepping up and what will happen to your imprint with her, but then in the same breath you say you don't want to do that."

Fresh anger at the mention of the shit going on with the pack blossomed on Jacob's features. Quil knew he was wading into dangerous waters. "Look, all I'm saying is that you need to sit down and really talk to her. I know you've told her how much you love her. I get that you've asked her to move in here. Yeah, you built this house because you wanted her, but you never knew she was coming back. Shit, we all thought she was a leech. You held out some hope. Lay it all on the line man."

Jacob slumped down in a chair opposite his old friend, and tiredly ran a hand over his face. "I'm working on a ring for her with Paul."

Quil nodded his head. "Good. Propose to her, and then don't let her leave. Just, when you do it, show her with more than words. Do something grand, but simple. Bella's likes simple."

"Grand but simple. Yeah, ok Quil." Jacob shook his head. "You do realize that's a contradiction in terms."

Quil looked at Jacob as though he was a total idiot. "No, it's really not. You can do something big for her without it being fancy or overblown. It's a gesture of the heart bro."

Neither one said much more after that, Jacob being quiet and thoughtful and Quil sensing that maybe he'd gotten through to him.

Jacob lay in bed that night, tossing and turning, sniffing the pillow that smelled like her hair. Unable to rest, he finally got up and made his way back down the living room. Over in the corner was the box of photo's that Bella had brought over. He grabbed it and settled into the couch.

Jacob poured the contents of the box on the coffee table and began to sift through the faces smiling up at him. He lingered on the pictures of his Mother, wishing with all of his heart that she were still with him. Jacob knew that she loved Bella as a child and he was certain that she'd be happy they were together now. If he could only talk to her, ask her what to do. His mother would have had the answers he so desperately needed to fix this situation with Bella. She'd tell him the right things to say and help him plan exactly what he needed to make the proposal special.

He glanced down and saw a picture of his mother that he'd failed to notice before. Taken in the back yard of his Father's house, Sarah Black looked serene and at peace. Her gaze intent on the two little children cuddled together on the grass. Jacob's own chubby hand clasped tightly in Bella's, both of them staring up at the clouds. He picked it up to look closer at the photograph. As if by some divine miracle, beneath it was another picture of himself and Bella on First Beach.

The two were sitting against the twisted old driftwood tree, the remains of strawberries littered all around them. Their little faces were sticky, stained red from the juice. Bella had her pale arms wrapped protectively around Jacob, hugging him fiercely. He was snuggled into her side, wearing a big toothy grin, happy to be spending time with his 'Bells'.

That's when it hit him. He'd take her there. To that bleached out old tree at which they shared so many memories. The place where they'd played as children, where Jacob confessed what he had become to her. To the spot where he'd demanded her to admit she still loved him- that she'd always loved him. Where he told her about the imprint and told her how much he wanted her, that he'd always wanted her, that he'd never loved anyone but her. Always her.

The faded photograph would serve as a reminder of their history, their tie to each other. It was proof they'd laughed together as children and were destined for each other from the very start. A plan formed in Jacob's mind. Quil was right. This would be a simple gesture, its grandness stemming from the thought behind it. He could recreate the scene before him and show Bella through those actions and that image, that they had always needed _each other_.

_Up among the stars, Sarah Black smiled down on her son. He may not know it, but she watched over him always._


	18. Chapter 18

Attention Readers!

It has come to my attention that several stories have been pulled from this site today due to mature content. Should that happen to me, my stories, both current, future and original can be located on www. trickyraven. ning. com

Thank You, Dragonfly76 


	19. Chapter 19: Deep Purple Dreams

**Attention: Need You Moments will only be updated exclusively on Tricky Raven from now on. Some of my stories will still be continued here on FFN, however, Tricky Raven is where I will update first, as well as post other short stories that will not be included on this site. You can find me there by going to www. trickyraven. ning. com. **

Jacob could feel his wife stirring next to him in bed. Loud cries pierced the silent house like a knife. Six week old William Black was making his demands known- loudly.

Quietly, Jacob slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Bella. Recovering from the birth had been hard on her. Never before had he been worried like he was when Sue told them that she'd gotten an infection. Despite multiple reassurances from the doctors, he had never been so afraid in his life.

Bella had been his world for as long as he could remember. Fear struck his heart at the thought of losing her to something he could not control. In his twenty-three years he had survived the death of his mother, cared for his crippled father, given up his dreams to protect their people, killed his enemies with brutality and no regret.

Yet the very thought of the small woman who laid in his arms being ripped away from his life was enough to bring the mighty alpha wolf to his knees.

He would not survive without her.

Raising children, living life, growing old and wrinkly together was his most cherished dream.

Jacob lifted his infant son from the crib. Baby white skin lightly brushed with copper shimmered in the moonlight. Kissing his downy head, Jacob snuggled his son close against his warm chest, stilling his desperate cries.

"Was that all, little guy? Just wanted some company?"

He stood in place swaying back and forth waiting for the last shaking hiccups and the last tears to subside. "It's ok. Daddy's here now," he whispered. "Daddy's here."

Quiet as only a wolf can be, Jacob crept downstairs, his son wrapped securely in his arms.

"Are you hungry? Daddy's hungry." He looked down on the little man, smiling and rolling his eyes a bit. "I know. Mommy says I'm always hungry." He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Like father, like son you know."

Strolling over to the refrigerator, Jacob swung the door open wide. "Let's see what we got here..." He rifled through the contents, grabbing out a plate. "Cold fried chicken for me and a bottle for you."

Jacob shifted William in his arms, then carefully set him down in the bouncer seat on the wide kitchen island. Little eyebrows and forehead wrinkled together, ready to lodge protest. "Sssh... I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. Daddy just needs to warm up your bottle." Carefully he latched the snaps in place, making sure his son was safe and secure. "Besides, you don't want to wake up Mommy, do you? She needs some sleep."

Jacob quickly heated up William's bottle, devouring a breakfast of fried chicken in the process. His son was getting antsy waiting. Just as he was about to let out the first wail, Jacob pulled him from the bouncer and placed the bottle between his rosy lips. "Slow down, buddy. There's plenty more where this came from." It was a running joke in their little family. William didn't eat. He gulped. Fast.

"You are a hungry little pup." Jacob shook his head, smiling from ear to ear. "You've gotta slow down. Don't want you to end up with manners like Uncle Brady." He laughed a little. "I suppose I didn't really have good wolf manners before your Mommy got to me either."

He carried his little boy into the livingroom, settled into the rocker and hoped that William could be soothed back to sleep before dawn broke across the sky.

"Aunt Emily, she tried to keep all us boys in line too. Sam had to carve her a new rolling pin every other week. I can't remember how many she broke over our heads for acting like wild animals in the kitchen." Jacob laughed at the memory. Em had tried, she really did.

It was only love that had tamed them, inside and out. When their girls came around, the boys wanted to behave. They wanted to make them happy. Bella's quiet, polite nature reminded him that he was still human.

In his mind's eye, Jacob could still see her. Seventeen, long brown locks tumbling around her shoulders, a little too thin, that sad faraway look in her eyes. Behind it glowed a quiet fire. She was always stronger than she knew.

Back then, all Jacob had wanted was to make her smile. Because when she did, the entire room lit up with her joy, his heart ached with it.

To some it may have appeared to be nothing more than a terrible crush. Teenage love that never lasts. Both of them knew it was so much more. Had things been different, if Edward Cullen hadn't... _It doesn't matter anymore. Edward is ash_, he reminded himself. _But, we're still here._

Jacob Black looked adoringly into his little boys eyes. Eyes that were so much like Bella's. Large and expressive. Full of hope. "I love you," he whispered. Laying his small son over his broad shoulder, his massive hand covered and gently rubbed the delicate little back. William wiggled, turning his small head from side to side, looking around the room with wide-eyed wonder.

Jacob resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon. It didn't matter. The guys could handle the garage today. "Come on little man, let's go make a call."

William was too little to understand when his father carried him out the back door, spoke and waited for their silent guardian to emerge from the forest. When the lean silver wolf nuzzled him softly, little lips parted in a smile. He did understand love and the security it brings.

The wolf did not mind when chubby paws tugged mercilessly at her silky fur. The baby was not only Jacob's child. He was child to them all. The future of their pack, the future of their tribe. William represented the hope of their people.

To others in the tribe, he was the child who one day would be chief. What he represented to the spirit warriors was so much more. Each one felt connected to him as if he were their own. Nobody more so than Leah. Their warrior queen. The spirits whispered in her ear and placed visions before her eyes. The small prince among men represented all of her dreams and hope for the future. She would protect William with her life.

The three sat together that morning, watching the sun rise in the east. Golden rays of light painted the sky like brilliant fire, bringing the promise of a new day. Soon the silver wolf yawned, nodding to her king, then laid before their feet, curling up and falling into a deep slumber. Her duty was complete for the night, she could rest peacefully knowing the others would keep watch.

Quietly, Jacob and Will retreated inside the house. It was not yet six in the morning. The world was just beginning to wake. Creeping up the stairs, Jacob made his way into the bathroom. "How about a shower little man?"

Setting his cub down on the deep bathroom rug, he adjusted the water and then knelt to remove Williams clothes. The babe had just begun to fuss again when Jacob wrapped him once more in his strong arms.

He and Bella were well aware that their son had become accustomed to being held when awake. They knew all the warnings of spoiling their child. Neither one cared. Jacob had for too long missed the comfort of his mother's arms. Bella had grown up without the strength only a father could provide. They chose to cloak their child in love, understanding that life was unpredictable. Swearing their children would never know what it felt like to long for a parents gentle touch.

Stepping under the lukewarm spray, Jacob delighted in the silken feel of his sons soft baby skin pressed so tightly against his own. He smiled with delight when William snuggled deep into his neck, relaxing his chubby little body under his father's warm soapy fingers. Both were content and for the first time in many years, Jacob Black knew what it felt like to be whole. All he needed in the world rested within the four walls of this house.

Bella, William and love had transformed his life.

When they were both sufficiently clean, Jacob wrapped his baby in a fluffy towel. Not yet ready to give up the feeling of his skin against his own, he placed only a diaper on the little yawning boy, then carried him into the spare room.

Stretching out on the bed, Jacob laid his son over his chest. Sleep was calling both of their names. Softly, he began to sing a lullaby. The same lullaby that his mother had once sung to him.

_When the deep purple falls_

_Over sleepy garden walls_

_And the stars begin to twinkle_

_In the night_

_In the midst of a memory_

_You wander on back to me_

_Breathing my name_

_With a sigh, mmm_

_Here in the deep purple dream..._

Hours later, Bella woke alone in bed. Rising, she walked to the nursery only to find it empty. Knowing Jacob must have gotten up early with the baby, she began to make her way downstairs to take over. Today, she felt good. Rest had refreshed her, making her feel almost well again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the door to the spare room was slightly ajar. Walking over to close it, she stood in the doorway, immersed in the painting she saw.

Jacob lay on the bed, his long, powerful body stretched out to the very end, one arm resting on the pillow, the other curled protectively around the baby sleeping on his chest.

Gone was the boy she once knew. In his place was a man, strong and wise. Small lines traced the corners of his eyes, showing both the mirth and sorrow of life. Leader of his people, Alpha to ancient Spirit Warriors. He wore the mantle of responsibility, of fatherhood, with dignity and graceful devotion.

Father and son slept soundly, nestled in each others love, creating a picture Bella Black would carry in her heart and mind forever.

Suddenly feeling tired once more, Bella tiptoed to the bed, laying down in Jacob's empty arm. In sleep he pulled her tightly to his side, loving her, protecting them always.


End file.
